Historias de Hadas: Eldarya
by margarita03
Summary: Desde la poción Mnemosine, Gardienne y Nevra están distanciados; así que cuando una nueva humana humana aparece en el CG, por más familia que sea de Gardienne ésta no la reconoce. Acompaña a Hela en su búsqueda de un método alterno al círculo de setas para volver a casa porque... Es más difícil de lo que parece. Alerta: Hela es un OC y es prima de Gardienne.
1. Sinopsis

✩• . . . • . .• . • . . . . . •

 _Eldarya es un mundo que se ha separado de la tierra desde hace muchos años, en el habitan los faerys de toda clase de razas como por ejemplo los elfos. En este lugar no son bienvenidos los humanos pero Gardienne es la excepción, pues ha logrado hacerse un lugar en uno de los lugares de Eldarya: la guardia de Eael. Pero eso no impide que Miiko, la gobernante de Eael desconfíe de Gardienne y le haga beber una poción que la borra de la mente de las personas en la tierra._

Allí entra Hela, quién aparece frente al gran cristal que protege a toda eldarya, ubicado en el propio cuartel general de Eael y cuya protectora es Miiko. La joven mitad humana, apareció en medio de una reunión de los jefes de la guardia de Eael, a quienes intrigó su llegada.

Al verla herida llaman de inmediato a la enfermería para que envíen a alguien y quienes llegan, son Ewelïn, la jefa de enfermeras y Gardienne quien sólo quería ayudar; esta última reconoce y abraza de inmediato a su prima: Hela. El encuentro pudo ser emotivo de no ser por que Hela no la recordaba debido a la poción y lo que es peor aún, porque de repente Gardienne recuerda que no hay forma de volver a la tierra y no encontraba las palabras para decirle aquello.

Pero es Miiko quién le informa a Hela sobre lo imposible que es enviarla de vuelta a la tierra y es aquí donde Hela decide conseguir ella misma la solución. Acompáñala en su búsqueda de un método para volver a su mundo; claro que no estará sola, pues Ezarel el jefe de la guardia absenta le fue asignado como mentor y encargado de vigilarla.

Mira el punto de vista de Hela en la guardia, y cómo empieza a preguntarse por su procedencia y las sospechas que tiene con respecto a Gardienne.

✿ Visita junto a Hela tierras más allá de Eael, incluso de las islas de Jade y Balenvia.

✿ Descubre turbios secretos, muy bien guardados

✿ ¿Tendrá Hela tiempo para el amor?

✿ Valarian aparece... Sólo digo.

✿Habrá participación de personajes de Corazón de Melón

 **Amor, aventuras y toda su historia paralela a la de Gardienne.**

* * *

 _"Tus_ _comentarios_ _y_ _votos_ _animan_ _al_ _escritor"_

 _Dibujos sobre este fic en deviantart en arteartema_

 _Fanfiction basado en Eldarya, el juego de ChinoMiko y Beemov_


	2. I: setas alucinógenas

Otra humana aparece en el CG, pero en un mal momento... A Gardienne ya le han dado la poción Mnemósine así que a pesar de ser familia, la humana nueva no la reconoce y se da la tarea de buscar una forma de volver a casa con o sin Gardienne, pues necesita volver a casa si o sí.

 **Alerta: aquí aparece un OC y es prima de Gardienne. Esta es el primer fic que escribiré mesualmente o trimestralmente, depende de lo ocupada que esté. Si veo reviews y favs me animaré más ;)**

* * *

I

Después de que besara a Gardienne, Nevra seguía dándole vueltas a la situación ¿Cómo debería disculparse? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Porqué no se le había ocurrido otra forma de hacerle beber la poción? Y más importante ¡¿Porqué no insistió más en no darle de beber aquella porquería?!

-Oye Nevra ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Alajea quién estaba a su lado desde hacía unos minutos y aunque él realmente no le estaba prestando atención, ella seguía hablándole.

-No es nada, preciosa- sonrió coquetamente haciendo que Alajea se tranquilizara- pero debo irme por un rato, lo siento-

-Noooo ¿Porquéee? Quédate un rato maaaaás- suplicó la sirena haciendo pucheros

-Luego te veré, adiós- volvió a mostrarle su sonrisa coqueta y se marchó hasta un lugar casi secreto en la playa, "La roca".

Se recostó un rato sobre la arena pensando en Gardienne y la expresión de dolor al haber sido obligada a ingerir la poción. No pasó mucho hasta que Ezarel y Valkyon llegaran a donde estaba él;ellos se sentaron en la arena y hablaron un rato, hasta que Valkyon les recordó que tenían una reunión con Miiko.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala del cristal, en donde Miiko los esperaba junto a Leiftan. El ambiente en la sala era un poco pesado, quizá debido a los recientes sucesos con la poción del olvido.

-Gardienne se quiere ir con Huang Hua- dijo Miiko yendo directa al grano.

-¿Que?- Nevra sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco- Bueno... Es comprensible que quiera irse pero...- no supo qué decir, no sabía qué decir ¡Ni sabía lo que sentía realmente!

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla ir, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella; pero necesito sus opiniones- Miiko se veía decaída- claro, si sus respuestas son afirmativas, se irá en cuanto llegue alguien que esté de misión allá regrese.

-Creo que es buena idea, después de haberla herido así... Que respire otro aire podría ser bueno- dijo Leiftan con un tono un poco triste, en realidad no quería decir aquello pero sentía que era mejor alejarla del CG, de Nevra en especial, aún si eso significaba dejarla con la aspirante a fénix.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Nevra con pesar, pues ¡Él quería tener a Gardienne a su lado! Pero ya le había hecho un daño muy fuerte y debía pensar por el bien de ella- Aunque me gustaría hacer algo por ella antes de que... Se vaya.-

-Tienes que perdonarte, recuerda que lo hemos hecho por el bien de la guardia- respondió Valkyon

-Lo sé pero...- Nevra fue interrumpido por una fuerte luz- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto?-

-No lo sé pero creo que tengo un deja-vù -habló Miiko, cubriéndose el rostro mientras la luz ya se esfumaba. En cuanto la extraña luz se fue, vieron con asombro a una chica en frente del gran cristal; tenía el cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos negros, una manga larga negra, pantalones café, un bolso de mano café y sandalias sencillas

-Ugh... Mi cabeza- abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su alrededor- ¿Que es esto? ...Ah ¿Estoy alucinando? ... Malditas setas, sabía que tenían algo- se quejó mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo, con el ceño fruncido

-Una... Una humana... Oh no...-susurró Miiko quién, junto con los chicos se acercaron a ella con cuidado.

-¡Wow! Reales o no... Aléjense, todos- Hela al moverse, sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Miró hacia su bazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte en su deltoides que estaba sangrando. ¿De verdad estaría alucinando? Porque si lo estuviera haciendo el dolor ya debería haber desaparecido. Mientras los seres frente a ella hablaban nerviosos y caminaban de aquí para allá (uno incluso habló con un enorme monstruo gris, que se marchó), ella se pasó la mano por su herida y con su sangre en la palma de la mano, la olió y la probó- Esto... ¿No es un sueño?- levantó la mirada hacia la chica con orejas y cola- ¿En donde estoy? Y ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó medio asustada.

-¿Eh?- la chica con varias colas de animal, se veía nerviosa. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, todos los demás en la sala se detuvieron en lo que hacían y la miraron también, con curiosidad. El chico vestido de negro la miró con incomodidad; mirándolo bien... Tenía los colmillos más largos que los de un ser humano normal, se fijó en eso cuando él habló- En Eldarya... Um... ¿Porqué estabas probando tu propia sangre? Y... Por cierto, soy Nevra- dijo guiñándole una ojo. Él estaba pensando en que podría haber la posibilidad de que la chica tuviera ascendencia vampírica, aunque, ¿Porqué estaba probando su propia sangre? Y además, tenía un aroma que le resultaba muy familiar.

-Para saber si era un sueño o algo así- rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio ese detalle- Así que... ¿Quienes o qué son ustedes?- la humana miraba con cuidado cada rincón de la sala y a cada uno de los seres en ella. Al final se quedó mirando hacia el enorme cristal en la sala.

-Pues... Mi nombre es Miiko y soy la jefa de la guardia de Eael- escuchó de repente Hela

-¿Eael? Ah, esto ya va siendo como Narnia. Bien, bien, chévere- sonrió sin ganas y los seres la miraron confundidos- No importa, por ahora sólo quiero saber ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Pues eso queremos saber- contestó Ezarel- ¿De casualidad entraste en un círculo de setas? Ya va siendo algo común- bufó.

-Uh, si- respondió Hela encogiéndose de hombros- me daban mala espina pero no tenía más opción que correr por ahí.

-¿Porqué corrías? ¿Tiene que ver con el estado de tu brazo?- preguntó Leiftan que parecía querer si acercársele para ayudarle con la herida, mientras el chico que estaba vestido de negro se alejaba lo más posible. Leiftan supo al instante en que apareció que había algo familiar y agradable en ella.

-Eso no les importa. Pero lo que quizá si importe es que mi nombre es Hela y si, supongo que soy humana- hizo un ademán, pero aún con su rostro serio e incómodo- ¿Me podrían devolver a mi casa ya? Les guardaré el secreto de su tierra mágica y todo eso, pero necesito volver a mi mundo, ya... A menos que esté alucinando fuertemente, en ese caso...-

-Pues te puedo asegurar que no estas alucinando y eh...- Ezarel (quien había hablado) hizo silencio; debía admitir que desde que Gardienne había llegado a la guardia, él mismo había aprendido a ser un más considerado ( bueno un poquito). Nadie sabía que decir y el ambiente de volvió muy tenso. Los oscuros ojos de la chica daban un poco de miedo.

De repente el cristal se iluminó un poco y Hela empezó a lagrimear furiosa-¡Mierda! ¡Me arden los ojos!- se desplomó en el suelo mientras que con cuidado y desespero, se sacaba unos objetos pequeños de los ojos- ¿Que pasa con estas lentillas?- Al quitarse las lentillas y desvelar que sus ojos en realidad eran de color morado con toques dorados, el brillo del cristal se apagó y todos se quedaron de piedra, a excepción de unas personas que iban entrando a la sala del cristal.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¿Quién esta herido? Jamón no nos dio muchos detalles y... Oh- Ewelïn abrió los ojos de par en par y enseguida, por acto reflejo, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta con una expresión de confusión- ...Gardienne-

-¿Porqué no? No podía ser fantasioso todo esto si no me pasa lo que a spidey con los lentes, ¿Verdad?- murmuró Hela mirando las lentillas en sus manos. Era increíble que pudiese ver todo con claridad, tal parecía que las lentillas ya no le serían útiles.

-Ewe tiene razón, ¿Que pasó...?- Gardienne había llegado detrás de Ewelïn, estaba un poco confundida por la expresión de la elfa, por lo menos, hasta que miró lo que estaba en el centro de las miradas; entonces empezó a llorar y se abalanzó sobre Hela con los brazos abiertos- ¡Hela!- pero la abrazada lucía entre desconcertada y enojada.

-Suéltame- dijo Hela en tono incómodo, con ojos fríos- No me gusta que la gente que no conozco invada mi espacio personal- con esto logró deshacerse del abrazo.

-¿No me reconoces? ¿Cómo... ?- en ese momento, Gardienne recordó la poción; la alegría le había hecho olvidar aquél detalle. Bajó la cabeza con dolor pero igual fulminó a Nevra con la mirada. En cuanto volvió su mirada hacia Hela, sintió un pánico inexplicable y no le pudo explicar que eran parientes- ah, debe ser porque no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, je, si... Yo... Estudié en el mismo instituto que tú pero iba un año adelante, en el Sweet Amoris. Ver a un conocido me alegró demasiado- mintió a medias y se odió por eso.

-Ya veo... ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Eres de aquí o...?- Hela estaba subiendo el tono de su voz cada vez más e iba alejándose de ellos lentamente a cualquier dirección- P... podré volver a casa ¿Verdad? O sea, deben saber como mandarme de regreso- nadie se atrevía a mirarla a la cara- Al menos díganme si puedo hacer algo, si hubiera una pequeña oportunidad yo...-

No pudo continuar hablando porque Miiko la interrumpió- No te voy a mentir. Si, hay una forma de mandarte a tu mundo- los chicos miraron a Miiko y Gardienne no creía lo que oían sus oídos ¿Miiko siendo sincera?- pero el precio es muy alto así que no se puede- continuó hablando la kitsune.

-¿Cuál es el precio? Quizá yo pueda pagarlo- dijo Hela con mirada determinada.

-El alimento de un montón de gente- empezó a decir Gardienne en medio de un pesado suspiro- ellos solo se alimentan de lo que venga de los portales; verduras y cosas así porque aquí no hay alimento real...- Gardienne, en algún momento había empezado a verse los pies, rehuyendo su mirada de la de Hela- Los ingredientes para hacer un portal son difíciles de encontrar, así que es impensable abrir un portal solo para llevarnos a nuestro mundo-.

-Ya veo... - Hela resopló mientras Ewelïn, que había logrado acercarse a ella, le estaba revisando el brazo- Así que estoy atorada aquí- su ceño seguía fruncido y su mirada brillaba con rabia.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Miiko- pero te puedes quedar aquí, trabajando en alguna guardia... Si quieres- continuó la kitsune.

-Hmph, es obvio que no quisiera. Pero supongo que es la mejor opción- ella estaba pensando en lo peligroso que debía ser ese mundo lleno de criaturas que generan fuego en bastones- ¿Y qué son las guardias?-

-Ewelïn te llevará con Kero después de atender mejor tu herida, él te explicará- Miiko seguía mirando a Gardienne con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Me parece razonable, pero tengo una idea- Hela sonrió- me gustaría que me enseñaras como se crean los portales o al menos me dijeras cuales son los ingredientes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho...!- Miiko se había molestado mucho, pero Hela la interrumpió enseguida.

-Eso nos ayudaría a ambas. Garantizo que no haré ninguna treta y es más, la razón por la que te pido eso es para saber si hay una forma de suplantar los ingredientes originales por otros más comunes y fáciles de conseguir, de esa forma ganaremos todos. Como líder debes saber tomar una oportunidad tan importante como esta- dijo Hela y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Eso que me propones es muy arriesgado- Miiko seguía molesta, las llamas en su bastón estaban a todo dar y Hela hizo lo posible por no demostrar temor; aunque sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarla y ponerse a temblar.

-Calma Miiko- Leiftan trataba de calmar los ánimos con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Porqué no la escuchas? No es como si fueras a acceder solo por escucharla.-

-Hm, pero Miiko tiene razón ¿De verdad podemos confiar en esa chica? (Aún cuando sea pariente de Gardienne, no la recuerda)- preguntó Valkyon con desconfianza.

-Gardienne dice que la conoce- Ewelïn intervino. Se le había ocurrido, que quizá esas dos fueran de la misma raza faérica, quizá hasta parientes, en especial por el color de sus ojos. Pero le había resultado extraño ese encuentro entre las dos y que Gardienne estuviese tan callada ante la situación, tal vez ¿Debería descartar el que fuesen parientes?- ¿Porqué no le preguntan a ella?- esto hizo que todos miraran con curiosidad a Gardienne, quién estaba bastante distraída; trataba de pasar el trago amargo que le había dejado la poción.

-¿Eh? Ah, Bueno, por lo que sé, ella es muy inteligente, honesta y todos en el instituto decían que era buena en todo, así que yo que ustedes aprovecharía su ayuda- respondió Gardienne sin poder dejar su coartada.

-Gracias, chica- el suspiro de Hela tranquilizó a Gardienne, se estaba tomando las cosas con relativa calma, quizá su prima pensaba que estaba alucinando- ¿Buena en todo?- rió Hela- no es cierto, pero es cierto que en el instituto lo creían. Vaya.. Realmente estudiaste en el mismo instituto que yo- miró con sospecha a la chica de ojos parecidos a los suyos.

-Eh si... - Gardienne se aclaró la garganta en cuanto empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta- Junto a sus conocimientos científicos de nuestro mundo podría hacer algo con los conocimientos alquímicos de éste. No es mala persona, solo es un poco difícil.

-Exacto- asintió de acuerdo Hela- puede que como soy... De otro mundo, mi perspectiva ayude. Además voy en el último año de la universidad, mis conocimientos están en su mejor forma.

-Si Gardienne confía en ella, no veo el problema- apoyó Nevra. A continuación, Ewelïn asintió de acuerdo con el vampiro, Valkyon estaba pensativo, Leiftan tenia una sonrisa amable y Ezarel... Él estaba alejándose lentamente hasta la salida.

-Ajá, pero me gustaría trabajar con el mejor en... Espera chica ¿Dijiste alquimia?- Hela miró confusa a Gardienne- Esa ciencia ya no existe.

-En realidad existe...- Gardienne miró a Ezarel, quién hizo una mueca.

-Esto no pinta bien- suspiró Ezarel muy cerca de la salida.

-Miiko, tengo que llevármela ya a la enfermería, su herida no está bien- le recordó Ewelïn

-Muy bien. Ezarel, trabajarás junto a Hela y la supervisarás. Ya se pueden ir, lamento haberlas retrasado Ewe- la mencionada asintió y junto con Hela salieron de la sala del cristal. Ezarel tenía cara de querer protestar, pero Miiko enseguida tomó la palabra.

-¿Como están relacionadas ustedes dos?- Miiko le preguntó a Gardienne, mientras movía nerviosa sus colas

-Es mi prima- respondió secamente Gardienne.

-Eso tiene sentido... ¿Y cómo se habrá herido? Es curioso ese corte- preguntó Nevra aún perturbado por la fragancia de aquella sangre.

-Pues... Me pareció una herida de jabalí o algún animal salvaje, quizá estaba de excursión en algún bosque...- dijo Gardienne pensativa.

-Vaya, debe ser fuerte- murmuró Valkyon

-Si, pero quizá quede en la absenta- Ezarel no se vio muy contento con las palabras de Gardienne así que ella sonrió, por un momento quiso fastidiar al elfo- alégrate Ezarel, así podrás supervisarla todo el tiempo- el elfo bufó y murmuró unas cosas.

Bueno, si no hay que discutir nada más, me marcho- Gardienne no se sentía cómoda con ellos cerca y que hurgaran en la vida de su prima la molestó, no permitiría que la hiriesen como hicieron con ella.

-Oh, si claro- respondió Miiko incómoda, viendo marchar a Gardienne- Y con respecto al asunto de Huang hua creo... - Continuó Miiko después de que se había quedado con los jefes de las guardias y Leiftan, que estaba pensativo.


	3. II

2.

En la enfermería, Ewelïn estaba curando las heridas de Hela que no era sólo la del brazo, también parecía tener raspones y cortadas en las piernas

-Me caí y rodé colina abajo, así escapé del estúpido jabalí. Pero cuando pensé que ya había pasado el peligro, resulta que había otro cerca y corrí como loca hasta que pasé por encima de las setas "mágicas"- hizo un ademán de burla y sarcasmo cuando dijo mágicas, aún estaba en proceso de asimilar su situación.

-Un jabalí...¿Como esos animales de la tierra?- preguntó Ewelïn untándole ungüento en los raspones.

-Es, un animal de la tierra. Son unos monstruos de patas cortas que cuando corren furiosos hacia ti realmente intimidan, mucho- la cara de Hela estaba dominada por el dolor pero ni un chillido pegaba, esto hizo reír a Ewelïn. De verdad eran parecidas, ella y Gardienne.

-¿Y qué tienes en tu bolso?- preguntó la doctora con la mirada clavada en el bolso que la chica había rehusado quitarse.

-Cosas de mi mundo- Hela le dio una mirada cortante

-Soy enfermera y como te he dicho antes, lo que me digas no lo diré a nadie más- Ewelïn sonrió amablemente- sería bueno que hablaras de lo que te molesta.-

-Bueno, lo siento, pero yo no funciono así- se encogió de hombros- lo que si te diré, es que este lugar me tiene impresionada

-Lo imagino, la tierra debe ser muy diferente a Eldarya-

-Eso también, pero me refería a tu consultorio médico- Hela aún seguía con sus miradas furtivas y ceño fruncido, pero Ewelïn se sintió feliz de oír eso, en especial de boca de alguien que no parecía halagar a los demás todo el tiempo.

Kero las esperaba en la biblioteca, para explicarle a la humana sobre el funcionamiento de las guardias y lo básico de Eldarya. Él se impresionó bastante cuando conoció a Hela, pues el color de ojos y algunos rasgos eran como los de Gardienne. Al final del test de guardias, resultó ser de la guardia sombra y se negó en tener un familiar porque según ella, no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

Se le asignó una habitación estándar para humanos: colchón duro, cama a punto de deshacerse, una ventana (al menos) y las paredes de color naranja opaco. Hela torció un gesto- esto necesita un retoque urgente... Ya veré qué hacer- susurró.

En vez de entrar a descansar (porque así fuera en un colchón duro, ella no negaba que dormiría como una roca) se regresó a la biblioteca. Los analgésicos que le había dado Ewelïn para el dolor, la tenían un poco adormilada pero eso no evitó que abriera el primer libro sobre Eldarya que le recomendó Kero. Notó como al lugar le hacían falta textos que en su mundo abundaban y suspiró con pesar

-¡Con razón se quedaron estancados con la alquimia!- murmuró indignada, pero se sumergió nuevamente en aquél libro de historia Eldaryana

-¿Estancados? La alquimia es una ciencia bastante efectiva- Ezarel había entrado en la biblioteca, con una expresión de desgano.

-Prefiero mi ciencia, con ella podría trabajar más rápido. No estoy menospreciando la alquimia... -se interrumpió mientras pasaba una página- solo digo que debieron haber avanzado un poco más en vez de quedarse sólo con sus conceptos alquímicos, para nosotros, la alquimia fue la base para avanzar- los ojos de Hela se movían de una línea a otra con rapidez. Por la voz y lo que dijo, ella atinó en pensar que aquél era el especialista en alquimia que había pedido.

-Dices eso pero no has leído nada de alquimia, solo estás leyendo un libro de historia- bufó Ezarel

-La historia dice mucho de la ciencia, de cómo viven... De muchas cosas- pasaba las páginas rápido haciendo que el elfo dudara si en serio estaría leyendo. El elfo sonrió: ella tenía razón.

-¿En que guardia quedaste?- el elfo la miró con atención

-Sombra- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿Bromeas?- el elfo sonrió y Hela se detuvo en su lectura por un momento

-Te oigo feliz- siguió con su lectura

-Estoy feliz-

-Ummm- pasó otra página- me alegro... Oye ¿Por qué el musculoso guardia gris, que al parecer es un ogro, es tan amable y no come gente? Y ¿Por qué el vampiro no saltó sobre mí cuando vio mi brazo lleno de sangre?

-Jamón es un caso entre su especie... Y Nevra... A parte de que no es así y tiene buen auto control; no creo que se permitiera hacerle daño por nada en el mundo a... Uh... Una... Amiga de Gardienne

\- ¿Autocontrol? (¿Gardienne? ¿Esa no era la chica que decía haber estudiado en su mismo instituto?) Hmm- su mirada no paraba de saltar de una línea a otra- Son tan civilizados como piensan algunos en nuestro mundo... Además- sonrió y a Ezarel no le gustó para nada aquella sonrisa- los elfos parecen ser casi iguales a como los describe uno de mis autores favoritos (Riordan), es más, si fueras rubio, pensaría que estuvo en este mundo y por ello escribió con tal detalle a los elfos.

-¿Rubio?- bufó Ezarel

-Si... No te va- los ojos de Hela saltaron a otra página y levantó la vista un instante hacia el elfo- por cierto ¿Usan magia rúnica?

-¿Perdón?- Ezarel hizo una mueca rara

-Runas, si las usan- rodó los ojos- Ehwaz, algiz, gebo... Cosas así. No desperdicies mi tiempo y respóndeme rápido-

-Tu... Ah. No sé qué me molesta más, tu actitud o que sabes de runas ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre runas?- la miró con curiosidad.

-Oh, así que te molesta más que sepa sobre las runas que mi actitud. Eso es nuevo, a la gente siempre le molesta más mi actitud que el que yo sepa más cosas de las que parece... - puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla, pensativa. A Ezarel de pronto le empezó a dar curiosidad aquella humana. Ella hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y una sonrisa torcida apareció- Sé de runas por el libro de ese autor del que te hablé. Incluso aprendí varias cosas sobre los nórdicos y los celtas, además he visto otros libros con temática mitológica-

Ezarel y Hela continuaron hablando sobre las cosas que habían en Eldarya. La chica había logrado que el elfo hablara con ella a pesar de que al principio éste estaba renuente en aceptar vigilarla y ayudarla con sus dudas. Se podría decir que pasaron una buena tarde, hasta que Hela cerró el libro y se frotó los ojos.

-Me voy- se estiró- Estoy en mi límite de cansancio. Te veo aquí mañana, aún necesito que me aclares algunas dudas, elfo- le sonrió adormilada, mientras se estaba levantando con flojera y posaba su mano disimuladamente por el brazo herido.

-Que pesada- Ezarel la miró de refilón. Ya no sentía molestia por acompañarla, pero no lo iba a admitir, en especial porque seguía sin aguantar mucho a los humanos- descansa, humana. Mañana te haremos el test faérico, aunque como todos, intuyo que eres mitad faery.

-Sí, si, si- bostezó- Creo que incluso despertaré un poco tarde... No sé cómo pasa el tiempo aquí... Así que- volvió a bostezar- Diablos, incluso en ese duro colchón voy a descansar como un bebé- se marchó todavía hablando, dejando a un Ezarel divertido.

-Que rara es- dijo el elfo riendo entre dientes- bueno yo también estoy un poco cansado así que mejor me voy por algo de comer, también está el asunto de las reservas de la sala de alquimia.

Hela arrastró los pies hasta su habitación y cayó en su cama sin pensar siquiera en que no había sábanas vistiendo la cama, no tenía ni una cobija, ni almohada, pero estaba tan cansada que sintió como si flotara en una nube onírica. Esa noche soñó con una extraña persona, tenía piel fantasmal y ojos arcoiris; se trataba de una chica Eldaryana pero no pudo determinar con certeza su raza con lo poco que había leído y oído de Kero y Ezarel, a decir verdad, parecía un hada de verdad. La chica le dio la espalda y señaló hacia un sitio lejano que estaba en brumas, cubierto por niebla, allí había la figura de una persona con alas como de ángel. Después de ese sueño, despertó asustada y confundida, el sudor en su frente le confirmaba que esa persona con alas era puro odio concentrado, odio y maldad. Miró hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver el sol a la altura que le decía que eran entre las 9 o 10 am... Era demasiado temprano, como mínimo quería dormir hasta el mediodía.

Pegó un salto fuera de la cama y en cuanto vio una bandeja de comida en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, tomó la bandeja malhumorada -¿Quién habría sido el gracioso que había entrado sin permiso?- Se suponía que ahora esa habitación era suya y esta era, una clara invasión de espacio personal. Se lo reclamaría a Miiko... Después de desayunar.

Después del desayuno...

-Alguien entró en mi habitación- habló Hela al encontrar a Miiko a punto de entrar a la sala del cristal. Había estado esperando en silencio a que la kitsune saliera o entrara; estaba parada cerca de la entrada con el ceño fruncido y una mirada iracunda- No te voy a decir nada por el incómodo colchón y el pésimo estado de la habitación, al menos me acogiste, pero me podrías decir ¿Quién fue el que entró a mi habitación?- preguntó con calma falsa la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien entró a tu habitación?- preguntó Miiko confundida, entonces el elfo salió de la sala del cristal y ambas lo miraron.

-¿Qué?- preguntó éste.

-¿De casualidad entraste a mi habitación hoy temprano? Había una bandeja de desayuno y lo aprecio pero...-

-No- la interrumpió- Eres molesta ¿Para qué te cuidaría?- Dijo Ezarel en tono burlón

-No sé, por eso pregunto- Hela rodó los ojos- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Mejor confórmate con que te llevaron el desayuno- replicó Ezarel. Miiko en cambio, se hallaba con el ceño fruncido, se preguntaba ¿Por qué alguien querría entrar en la habitación de la humana?

-Para desollar al responsable ¿Para qué más? Tiene que aprender a respetar la privacidad de la gente. Es bien horrible que hicieran eso ¿Y si duermo desnuda?- esto hizo estallar en carcajadas a Ezarel. Hela les mostró una sonrisa torcida, en realidad, ella quería saber quién había entrado porque era posible que esa persona estuviese relacionada con su sueño, después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño premonitorio. Y, si, también iba en serio con que quería desollar al que no había respetado su privacidad; pero ninguno de estos dos parecía ser el responsable- Mmff... Está bien, lo dejaré por ahora. Y para que sepan, no, no duermo desnuda, era un ejemplo- pero esto hizo que Ezarel retomara sus carcajadas y en el rostro de Miiko se formara una expresión de duda. Salió de la sala de cristal y desde afuera gritó- ¡Elfo! ¿Te vienes o qué? ¿No que me tenías que supervisar? -

-Vaya... Personalidad...- sonrió Leiftan que apareció de repente, mientras Ezarel murmuraba algo y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Miiko.

-Una parte de la conversación, si-

-Es preocupante que ese sujeto siga entrando al CG y ahora hasta entra a las habitaciones de las chicas

-¿Por qué estás segura de que fue él?- preguntó Leiftan, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Quién más sería? ¿Nevra?- dijo Miiko en tono irónico.

-(Pues yo) ¿Nevra? Eso sería divertido- dijo Leiftan


	4. III

No tenía ni una semana en Eael, pero Hela disfrutaba secretamente las caras de frustración que ponía Ezarel así que por eso le recordaba que tenía que estar cerca de ella. Habían llegado a la cantina, Hela moría de hambre así que se alegró en cuanto vio que un señor con delantal (cola, cuernos...) y pinta de cascarrabias le servía un plato con comida, acompañado de un jugo. Mientras la chica comía, Ezarel se dio cuenta que Karuto la miraba con curiosidad, y no era el único pues varios en la cantina la miraban disimuladamente, pero parecía que Hela no se daba cuenta.

-No me importa que me estén mirando indiscretamente, después de todo, han dejado claro que los humanos no son frecuentes por aquí- dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo es que...?- Ezarel abrió la boca sin saber que decir, se preguntó si Hela le había leído el pensamiento.

-Eres bastante transparente o eso me parece a mi- Hela sorbió un poco de jugo y le hizo un ademán de desdén a Ezarel- En realidad no me incomoda ser el centro de atención, los entiendo, supongo que en la tierra tendríamos la misma reacción si aparece un vampiro de verdad o algo así... Hmm, quizá seríamos más dramáticos. Solo asegúrate de comer rápido para acompañarme a la biblioteca.

-(¡¿Transparente?!) Mf... Si vas a estar siempre en la biblioteca, no veo la importancia de estar a tu lado- Ezarel comía un poco de miel- eres como mi trabajo extra y ni siquiera eres de mi guardia.

-Oh, pero después de leer un poco tengo que salir del CG hacia los alrededores... Al bosque y la playa de la que me habló Kero; por lo que creo que es mejor que me acompañes y me cuides de los peligros de un sitio que apenas conozco de libros. Después de todo ¿No les conviene mi investigación también a ustedes?- Hela comía con velocidad y Ezarel bufó- no bufe señor elfo, debería alegrarse por el honor de tenerme cerca- le guiñó un ojo al elfo y éste rodó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba otro bufido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le responde el elfo resignado.

-Claro que si, señor elfo- Hela terminó de comer antes que el elfo, así que canturreó algo, mientras posaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. Miró a Ezarel- tardas-

Varios días pasaron y las cosas no progresaban mucho en la investigación de Hela, pero ella le aseguraba a Ezarel que era porque primero debía conocer bien su entorno para saber con qué iba a trabajar, que ella no tenía idea de como se trabajaba con la alquimia y la magia. Al apelar al lado científico de Ezarel, éste comprendió a Hela y de alguna manera ya la empezaba a respetar como científica (un poco al menos), incluso se llegó a preguntar si era de familia eso de ser tan hábiles con la investigación; recordó que Gardienne había demostrado ser bastante capaz, aunque en otro campo. La chica le pareció de alguna manera agradable y capaz, pero todo le resultaría más fácil a Ezarel, si tan sólo no fuera tan arisca e incomprensible.

-No me mires fijamente, me pones de nervios- habló Hela sin siquiera voltear. Ahora estaba junto a Ezarel en el bosque- te lo advierto, sé cuando me observan, así que evita crearte una excusa-

-¿En serio? ¿Es una especie de súper poder?- Ezarel echó a reír, mientras le señalaba una oruga luminosa a Hela.

-Quizá- dijo en tono serio Hela, mientras tomaba la oruga luminosa y la metía en un frasco- lo puedo saber con certeza porque la gente siempre me está mirando en mi mundo-

-¿Porqué harían eso?- preguntó Ezarel con curiosidad. El imaginaba que quizá atraía las miradas porque era guapa, pero eso no se lo diría.

-Porque canto en una banda de rock y soy genial -Hela sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a recolectar hojas y muestras de suelo- en cierta forma es parte de lo que más extraño de la tierra- suspiró.

-¿Rock?- Preguntó Ezarel con el ceño fruncido, él nunca había oído esa palabra- ¿Qué es eso?

-Santo cielo- Hela volteó bruscamente en dirección del elfo y quedó demasiado cerca, pero se alejó con calma- el rock es un bendición de dios. Elfo, no puedo creer que no sepas qué es. Quizá sólo nos dio esa bendición a los de la tierra...- dijo para ver si eso molestaba Ezarel.

-¿Una bendición? (quizá por eso parecen estar conectadas al oráculo)- Ezarel adoptó una posición pensativa y Hela rió- No me digas que... ¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó el elfo molesto y avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! La música es una bendición, pero creo que te estás imaginando cosas surrealistas - chilló ella ofendida- sólo que pensé que como ya tenían música en este mundo... Es gracioso que no hayan llegado al rock ¿Qué tal el Jazz o el blues?

-No... Nada de eso es parte de nuestra música folclórica. Rock, Jazz y Blues... ¿En serio es música?- Ezarel tenía un gracioso brillo curioso en la mirada.

-Si, yo vivía de eso... Uh... Como sea, no sólo soy buena en esto de la ciencia, la música también se me da- dijo volviendo a trabajar. Ezarel creyó ver como su rostro se ensombrecía cuando mencionó que vivía de eso, pero decidió callar y ayudarla con la recolección de muestras.


	5. IV: Misión para Hela

La mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en el CG le eran indiferentes a Hela, pero cuando vio que estaban evacuando a todos a la sala del cristal, ya no le fue tan indiferente y empezó a buscar al elfo para sacarle información, siempre evitando que la pillaran y la enviaran de vuelta a la sala del gran cristal. Necesitaba saber si lo que pasaba era lo suficientemente grave como para dejar un día de su"trabajo de campo", pues, si demoraba mucho en conocer partes esenciales de Eldarya, no se acercaría con la rapidez que quería a los conocimientos alquímicos que debía obtener para regresar a su mundo. Tardó un poco en encontrar a Ezarel, él estaba en cerezo centenario, tratando de hablar, pero dos chicas y no lo dejaban hablar porque hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, ¡Cállense!- Hela se acercó a las chicas con su mejor mirada fría. Con el grito que pegó hizo que éstas se voltearan a verla desconcertadas- Si no se callan, no se puede escuchar lo que quiere decir... Supongo yo, que quiere decirnos lo que está pasando- lo miró directamente a los ojos y Ezarel sintió un escalofrío- Eh, les quería decir que deben dirigirse a la sala del cristal. Hay un peligroso monstruo suelto- dijo él.

-Ah, ¿Es muy peligroso?- preguntó Hela

-Roba el conocimiento- el elfo la miró con seriedad- y tiene particular interés en conocimiento raro, como el que tienes tú, acerca de tu mundo. Te podría dejar sin saber quién eres-

-Ya veo- tragó en seco y miró que las otras chicas también estaban asustadas- ¿Qué esperas para escoltarnos, Ezarel?- le preguntó Hela como si no le importara, pero Ezarel se dio cuenta del pequeño matiz de temor en su voz.

-Vaya, vaya, así que con miedo- dijo empezando a andar, no ocultó una sonrisa burlona dirigida sólo a ella.

-Por supuesto. Sólo los locos y los sacerdotes no lo tendrían... Vengo de un mundo donde este tipo de cosas no suceden, una sólo tiene pesadillas así. Es normal que me aterre, idiota- Hela estaba roja de la pena ¡Odiaba que el elfo supiera dar en el clavo! Y más aún cuando el muy idiota se encogía de hombros, aún con esa sonrisa burlona que mantuvo por todo el camino hasta la sala del cristal.

Los eldaryanos estaban apretujados en la sala del cristal, Gardienne se sorprendió en cuanto vio a Hela llegar al mismo tiempo que ella ¿Qué habría estado haciendo afuera si sabía que había peligro? Realmente tenía ganas de acercarse a su prima, pero si cada vez que la veía recordaba con tristeza su vida en la tierra (vida que había perdido por causa de la poción)... Temía saber que sentiría al hablar con ella, sumado a eso, parecía que Ezarel no la dejaba sola por mucho rato y no quería acercárse mucho ni a él ni a los otros.

-¿Gardienne? Vaya, pensé que eras más obediente y serías de las primeras en entrar a la seguridad de la sala del cristal- Hela le habló a Gardienne, que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Hela no parecía haberlo dicho con hostilidad pero a Gardienne le molestó un poco y Hela se dio cuenta de eso así que trató de desviar el tema- ¿Y qué hizo que decidieras estar afuera hasta el último momento?

-En realidad estoy ayudando con la evacuación- le respondió con un poco de incomodidad.

-Oh, eso es muy valiente de tu parte, yo ni de chist...- Hela fue interrumpida por Nevra, que se llevó a Gardienne con él, porque al parecer, una tal Alajea no aparecía.

Después de haber capturado al monstruo llamado Tot (para desconcierto de Hela, pues tenía el nombre de un dios egipcio), gracias a la gran valentía de Gardienne, la guardia lo celebró a medias, porque nada reparaba la pérdida de los libros que estaban en la biblioteca. Gracias a este desafortunado evento, se creó la misión de ir hasta los pueblos vecinos para transcribir algunos libros y con ella se acordó una reunión entre los jefes de la guardia.

-¿Porqué no asignas a Hela también? Ella también estaba interesada en los textos de la biblioteca y se molestó con lo que pasó. Estará bien con Ykhar- sugirió Ezarel

-Tu solo quieres deshacerte de ella ¿Verdad?- reprochó Miiko.

-Merezco un descanso ¡Yo me ocupo de su vigilancia y eso debería hacerlo Nevra! Es de su guardia y es su especialidad- el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Se la pasa sangrando a causa de accidentes estúpidos por estar distraída y su sangre... No es algo a lo que debería estar expuesto con frecuencia en mi presencia- se defendió el jefe de la guardia sombra. Valkyon miró ceñudo al elfo.

-Ah, como sea- Ezarel rodó los ojos, pero decidió dejarlo en paz porque recordó que algo así le había contado Nevra hacía unos días. Sintió un poco de culpa, quizá se había excedido, después de todo no era culpa de su amigo.

-Chicos- Miiko les dio una mirada de advertencia y enseguida le prestaron atención a Miiko otra vez- ¿Quienes están a favor de darle esta misión a Hela?- la mayoría alzó la mano, pero Nevra no parecía seguro.

-¿No es demasiado para su primera misión?- terminó preguntando el vampiro.

-No, no lo es- replicó Ezarel. Todos lo miraron como esperando un justificativo- La he estado siguiendo todo el rato, sé más o menos de que es capaz. Incluso Ykhar se los diría-

-Bien, que vaya con Ykhar, Aleen, Mejnar y Arthur- sentenció Miiko con una mirada de que no admitía objeciones.

Al salir de la reunión, Leiftan sintió como si respirara mejor, la noticia era buena; últimamente, Hela le hacía sentir una sensación extraña que lo mantenía en alerta todo el tiempo y además, ella parecía tratarlo con especial cuidado, como si desconfiara de él ¡Y eso que no le había dado razones! La chica lo traía un poco irritado, en especial porque parecía arruinar las escasas oportunidades que tenía de quedar con Gardienne, así que su ausencia le caería bien.

Para Nevra, el caso era parecido, y es que, Hela lo hacía sentir febril cada vez que estaba cercana a él; en más de una ocasión se había imaginado succionándole toda la sangre de cuerpo a la chica y cada vez se sentía más cerca de ceder y todo por la inesperada torpeza que demostraba a diario, en la que terminaba sangrando por una caída, una cortada y cosas por el estilo ¡Era más torpe que Gardienne! Y le aterraba la atracción que sentía por su sangre.

A Valkyon más o menos le daba igual el que la chica se marchara. Realmente no habían hablado mucho, pero en las pocas veces que lo habían hecho le había resultado una persona interesante y malhumorada...

Miiko, estaba bien con una humana menos en el CG, no hay mucho que decir.

Ahora, si hablamos de Ezarel... Era todo contradicciones. En realidad, si estaba un poco preocupado por ella, pero sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para que pudiera avanzar en su investigación con más rapidez -Más le vale agradecerme como es debido ¡Con miel!- pensó.


	6. V

La mañana antes de partir (por la misión) a un pueblo llamado Balenvia, Hela le golpeó el brazo "amistosamente" a Ezarel como ya tenía de costumbre, y este gruñendo, inició con una discusión que irritó a Miiko e hizo que esta gritara órdenes para que se marcharan enseguida. Todos despidieron a los que se encaminaban a la misión.

-Ah, si... Gracias por recomendarme para esta misión, ¡La aprovecharé!- Hela le dijo en voz baja a Ezarel, con su clásica sonrisa torcida.

-No sé de qué hablas- Ezarel fingió ignorancia

-Si que lo sabes, Ezarel- y mientras el elfo la ayudaba a montar el extraño familiar al que le habían puesto una montura, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hela no volteó a verlo, porque el familiar empezó a andar y ella al ser torpe en ese tipo de cosas, debía concentrarse en no caer. Lo que se perdió al no prestarle atención a la reacción de Ezarel, es que él se había congelado en el sitio... Con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, incluso, con las manos sudorosas.

Por suerte para el elfo, nadie se dio cuenta de aquello. Ni siquiera Nevra, porque había mantenido la distancia y estaba más atento de la otra "humana".


	7. VI: Fénix

Pasaron tres días, hasta que, Ykhar y Aleen tuvieron que irse porque las necesitaban de urgencia en el CG para arreglar el archivo, así que la brownie dejó a Hela junto a Mejnar y Arthur. Para Ykhar no había sido una sorpresa que la humana se desenvolviera bien en la misión, después de todo, ella misma la había visto cada día en la biblioteca o en la sala de alquimia después de haber recolectado pasto y flores, con Ezarel detrás de ella (a quién parecía usar como enciclopedia y compañero de teorías), ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo es que había ido a parar a la guardia sombra? Desde que había llegado sólo se interesaba y prefería hacer cosas como una absenta.

Después de dar su informe a Miiko (que pareció sorprendida con el desempeño de Hela), se dirigió a la biblioteca y vio como Aleen ya había dejado las pilas de documentos transcritos en el suelo, que estaban siendo ordenados por Keroshane.

-Avanzaron bastante rápido- Keroshane miró a Ykhar, con un manuscrito en las manos.

-Bueno, Hela no sabrá tantos idiomas como yo, pero no se volvió una carga. De hecho ayudó mucho con sus datos de la tierra- respondió la brownie- te dije que no tenías porque preocuparte, de hecho tiene más que ganas de ir a las tierras de Jade porque dice que el idioma de allí es uno del que tiene un poco de conocimientos... Lo llamó japonés... Um, por cierto ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- Ykhar, empezó a archivar junto a Keroshane, mientras éste la ponía al día.

-Ah... Por dónde debería empezar...- suspiró Kero.

...

Luego de dos días, el grupo en el que estaba Hela ya había avanzado a otro pueblo cercano a Balenvia, siempre evitando a Balenvia como tal; ese pueblo de donde parecía emanar una extraña aura... Era por todo el lugar, en especial en donde se erigían unas increíbles formaciones rocosas. Mientras transcribía un libro más o menos de la época del oscurantismo en la tierra, el familiar de Mejnar llegó con malas noticias; al parecer, había ocurrido un ataque al CG y alguien de la guardia había resultado gravemente herido. Anexado en una posdata, Miiko pedía que regresasen por un breve tiempo para un reporte completo, y con expresas instrucciones de evitar en lo más posible a los balvinos. Ninguno entendió el porqué hasta que después de un día de cabalgata, cruzaron el poblado.

Había una especie de revuelta, y el aura pesada de todo el sitio le revolvió el estómago a Hela, así que apretó los dientes y apresuró al familiar que la llevaba a ella y a unos cuantos libros. Cabalgaron con una mezcla de nerviosismo y prisa, hasta que por fin atravesaron el bosque. En las puertas del CG, Ezarel los esperaba junto a Ykhar, Keroshane y un chico de la guardia absenta.

-¿Vladd?, Ykhar, Keroshane, Elfo- saludó Hela. Ykhar y Keroshane le sonrieron (aunque Keroshane estaba de un humor extraño), Vladd uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada, asintió en saludo.

-Humana- Asintió Ezarel con su rostro serio

-Oooohh ¡Así que esta es la otra humana!- Exclamó una morena de vestido color naranja y rojo, muy llamativo y elegante que había salido de la nada.

-¡Dama Huang-hua, no corra de esa forma por favor!- gritó un anciano detrás de la alegre muchacha, que ya estaba tomándole las manos a una confundida Hela, quien se abstuvo de gritarle sobre su espacio personal al oír como la había llamado el anciano. Había llamado a la chica "Huang-hua", si mal no recordaba de las rápidas pláticas con Arthur, es que ese era el nombre de alguien muy importante en Eldarya y que hacía poco les había hecho una visita ¿Quizá ella vendía por el problema en Balenvia?

-¿... En la Tierra?- alcanzó a escuchar Hela al salir de sus pensamientos gracias a un oportuno codazo de Ezarel.

-Eh... - Pero sin permitir que Hela quedase en evidencia, la morena no dejó de hacer preguntas y el anciano se limitó a suspirar sonoramente.

-Va muy rápido... ¿Sra. Huang-hua?- interrumpió Hela, lo más cordial que pudo y Ezarel enarcó una ceja y abrió y cerró la boca.

-Ah, no, nada de formalidades ¡Sólo dime Huang-hua!- sonrió y Hela se forzó a sonreír también, pero lo que más quería, era salir corriendo de la enérgica morena.

-Bien, Huang-hua.- El anciano la miró indignado en cuanto la llamó sin formalidad- Tenemos que llevar todas estas transcripciones a la biblioteca. ¿Nos quiere acompañar?

-¡Que insolente, no puedo creer que una...!- exclamó el anciano y Hela entrecerró los ojos esperando por lo que iba a decir después de "una", pero por suerte fue interrumpido enseguida por la morena.

-¡Caro que quiero ir! Vamos Zif, no seas así. Recuerda que están llegando de una misión. Además ella no cono...- hizo silencio y miró a Hela interrogante.

-Entre los textos que transcribimos, hablan de los fénix y me dio curiosidad, así que le pregunté un poco a los chicos... Me hablaron mucho sobre usted, pero no demasiado porque estábamos cortos de tiempo- Hela se rascó la nuca, incómoda. Mientras que Huang-hua sonreía con emoción como una pequeña que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento maravilloso... Y quizá lo sí había hecho.


	8. VII

La noche los alcanzó mientras ellos aún seguían en la biblioteca, Huang-hua ayudó (a pesar de las protestas de Feng Zifu, que también terminó ayudando para el desconcierto de Miiko al llegar, y no solo de Miiko... La mayoría en la biblioteca no se lo creía) y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba a Hela por cosas de la tierra que no le había preguntado a Gardienne. Al terminar, Huang-hua le pidió que al día siguiente pasase el día con ella, y que aunque le habría encantado compartir el día con las dos humanas, Gardienne estaba en una misión importante referente al conflicto en Balenvia. Hela se preguntó si podría descansar un poco en la playa antes de volver de misión, tampoco es como si le molestara la aprendiz de fénix ya que le daba curiosidad, pero se sentía agotada y con ganas de dormir hasta muy tarde.

En cuanto Huang-hua se marchó, Feng Zifu se le acercó -Mañana temprano vendré por usted, para llevarla con la señora Huang-hua, por favor, esté lista. Y le agradecería que no fuera tan insolente con la señora-

-Oh, lo siento... Zif- dijo Hela con una sonrisa. El anciano, molesto, abrió la boca, pero Hela no le dejó oportunidad de hablar- pero, ella misma me dijo que no le hablara formalmente y personalmente, lo prefiero- Feng Zifu frunció el ceño, contrariado. Y antes de que se recuperase, Hela se marchó a su habitación.

Esa noche soñó con su hermana pequeña, que estaba llorando en una habitación oscura. Se despertó con cierto dolor en el corazón: recordó que su pequeña hermana se había quedado repentinamente sola mientras su madre había vuelto al hospital- Nina, la última vez había... Ah- Ahora el dolor era peor, recordarla en ese tiempo le hizo recordar a Lysandro que estaba pasando por momentos muy duros y le habría gustado estar para él también; al menos tenía a Leigh y Rosa. Trató de dormirse otra vez pero fue inútil, así que salió de la cama unas horas antes del alba con mal genio; se duchó y marchó hacia la biblioteca, en donde tuvo que hacer uso de su llave pues el área estaba cerrada tras el desastre de Tot. Tras un par de horas, llegaron Ykhar y Ezarel; este último tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó Ykhar, antes de que el elfo dijera nada. No era la primera vez que veía a Hela despertarse tan temprano, imaginaba que era por malos sueños pues la vez que compartió cabaña con ella en la misión a la que las habían asignado juntas había sido testigo de que habían noches en que no podía dormir bien o no dormía.

-Si, supongo... Ykhar- Hela alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y deslizó la mirada hacia Ezarel e Ykhar sonrió.

-Oh, si, Ezarel vuelve a ser tu niñera- dijo la brownie riendo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Toma- Ezarel bostezó mientras sacaba una fiambrera y se la dejó en el escritorio- al menos desayuna, Ykhar no tiene problemas con que comas aquí y Karuto tampoco tuvo problemas para prepararte esto... No quiero tener que terminar cargándote a la enfermería, porque pesas muuuucho- La sonrisa de Ykhar se ensanchó más al ver esto «es adorable, extraño viniendo de él, pero adorable» pensó.

-Ah, gracias- Hela, dejó el libro a un lado, tomó un emparedado de la fiambrera y lo engulló enseguida- así que ¿Cómo están las cosas con los de Balenvia?- la pregunta hizo que Ezarel e Ykhar se mirasen incómodos

-Gardienne está ideando un plan para resolverlo- dijo Ykhar rápidamente.

-Pero ella no es ni de la guardia brillante, ¿Porqué le encargaron algo tan pesado?- preguntó Hela confusa. En esa madrugada, mientras pensaba en sus pendientes en la tierra, le llegó la imagen de Gardienne y le era un misterio que a pesar de que le había dicho que la conocía del instituto... Algo le decía que era media verdad. Algo le escondían como lo del extraño color de ojos que compartían. Eran demasiado sospechosos, malos mentirosos.

-¿Preocupada?- preguntó un Ezarel burlón- pensé que no te interesaba saber de ella-

-Quizá ahora me preocupa- se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida y tomó otro emparedado. Los miró como si buscara algo en sus expresiones- supongo que me recuerda a la tierra, eso es todo- terminó su emparedado, se limpió las manos en la servilleta de tela y volvió de nuevo al libro.

-Entiendo- Ykhar mira al suelo un poco culpable de ocultarle lo que ahora sabe: que Hela es prima de Gardienne y quizá de ahí venga ese sentimiento de preocupación. Sin saber que decirle resuelve reposar su mano en el hombro de la chica, entonces se sobresalta al recordar algo- ¡Ah, si! Recuerda que hoy tienes que verte con Huang Hua y yo tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- Y como es común, salió a toda prisa. Amablemente se llevó la fiambrera vacía con ella.

-Así que ¿Qué estás leyendo?- Ezarel se sentó junto a ella, suspirando con resignación de estar otra vez a cargo de Hela.

-Este escrito lo tradujo y trascribió Arthur; asumo que data de unos años después de la fundación de Eldarya. Parece que hubieron humanos que cayeron accidentalmente en este mundo, pero no dice nada sobre el círculo de setas... Quizá...-Hela guardó silencio y continuó con su lectura. Ezarel ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella dejara ideas en el aire, que quizá termine de esbozar en su mente y olvide comentarlo.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Ezarel finalmente vio el amanecer por la ventana, sentía cansancio en su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cómodo al lado de la humana que leía a su lado y ocasionalmente hablaba con él a cerca de todo tipo de cosas, Ezarel no se había dado cuenta de que la había extrañado un poco hasta esos momentos. Él miró fijamente a la chica y sintió que las orejas le ardían al recordar el beso amistoso de despedida que ella le había dado; se regañó mentalmente por darle importancia a algo tan tonto. Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que ella cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó de la silla, sobresaltando a Ezarel; después de reír un poco, Hela, le informó que ya debía ir a su habitación para cuando "Zif" la fuese a buscar. Ezarel tenía el rostro de alguien perturbado (por haberla oído decir Zif, así sin más)

-Oye, que estás libre por hoy...- dijo Hela al ver la expresión que tenía- ¡Dobby es un elfo libre! ¡Libre por hoy!- le dijo ella riendo antes de marcharse. Él no la entendió, pero no le agradó el tono.


	9. VIII Copas y música

Huang hua y Hela pasearon por el jardín, claro, que Feng Zifu las seguía discretamente.

-Pareces tener la costumbre de mirar al cielo con frecuencia- Huan Hua le dijo con curiosidad, después de haberle hecho un millón de preguntas.

-¿En serio? Hmm... No sé, quizá sea porque es una de las cosas que más se me parecen a la tierra, extraño estar ahí así que inconscientemente debo estar mirando cosas que me sean familiares o algo así- Hela miró a Huang hua y ésta parecía un poco desconcertada, ella en realidad se había sorprendido con que la chica le hubiera dicho algo que parecía ser bien personal a la ligera, en especial después de todo lo que había dicho Miiko de ella- soy pésima hablando de mi, mejor pregunta por otra cosa de mi mundo- la humana hizo un ademán confuso.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que me confíes tus preocupaciones. No es bueno guardarse esas cosas, no todas- abrazó a Hela con camaradería y la humana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Para Hela era raro y agradable que congeniase con alguien tan rápido, pero también le incomodaba- Ahora me gustaría que me hablaras más sobre el Halloween en tu mundo. Mencionaste algo así ¿No?- dijo Huang-hua y Hela sintió un poco de alivio, sabía que preguntaría más sobre eso y ella adoraba ese tema.

-Vale y veo que también le interesa a Zif- Hela sonrió mientras que Feng Zifu suspiraba resignado a que la chica le llamase se manera tan irrespetuosa- ...En realidad, esa fecha tiene muchos nombres. Quizá en aquél entonces, antes de la separación de los mundos, era más común decirle Samhain... -

Hela le contó varias historias sobre esa celebración y también varios datos, además les confesó que amaba las historias de terror, de ahí a que supiera tanto de aquella festividad y sus leyendas; Huang Hua también le habló de la forma en que celebraban esa fecha allí. El día no estuvo nada mal, incluso "Zif" se había unido a la larga conversación, también caminaron un rato por el CG pues Huang hua decía que debía tranquilizar los ánimos de las personas. En medio de la caminata, se encontraron con Gardienne así que Hela se desprendió de ellos (también de Zif) con la excusa de que quería ir al cerezo centenario a pasar un momento a solas. Luego de una hora aproximadamente, la chica se marchó a la cantina por su merecida cena, con la sensación de haber descansado un poco. Al llegar allí, vio que Valkyon bebía solo así que se le acercó, éste la miró un segundo y luego volvió a su bebida.

-Karuto, una hidromiel por favor- pidió Hela, Karuto se la entregó enseguida con una sonrisa melosa; desde que habían llegado Huang hua y Zif, el pobre había perdido su usual personalidad.

-Es una bebida fuerte ¿La habías probado antes?- dijo de pronto Valkyon, clavando su mirada en Hela

-Si, una vez la probé por sugerencia de Ezarel- bebió un sorbo y sonrió un poco- y debo decir que me agradó el sabor.

-Ya veo- Valkyon asintió, hubo un silencio largo y cuando Hela pidió otra hidromiel, volvió a hablar- ¿Que tal te fue en la misión? No te lo había preguntado-

-¿Oh?, muy bien, fue muy interesante de hecho habían libros que... -

-¡Vaya! ¿Bebiendo juntos?- llegó sonriendo Ezarel y se sentó al lado de Hela, miró hacia su bebida- Así que terminó gustándote ¡Te dije que era la mejor!- Hela rodó los ojos y Valkyon siguió con su bebida recién pedida- ah, ¿Que tal tu día con Huang Hua? ¿Ya se cansó de ti?-

-Eres un idiota...- suspiró- Bien, ella me agrada- dio un sorbo a su bebida- Y pues respondiendo a lo primero, si, estábamos bebiendo juntos- Hela se encogió de hombros y enseguida posó su mirada en un estuche que traía Ezarel.

-No pasó desapercibido ¿Eh?- el elfo abrió el estuche y de él sacó una guitarra española, algo vieja pero en buen estado. Hela abrió los ojos como platos y Ezarel la miró con diversión- El otro día habías dicho algo sobre un instrumento musical que te gusta mucho y de acuerdo a lo que describiste, éste ha estado en apilado desde hace tiempo en el CG porque no es algo que usemos- explicó Ezarel y Hela terminó su tercer trago rápidamente.

-Mierda, creo que me enamoré- el elfo hizo una mueca- no de ti, Ez, sino de esta belleza- Ezarel y Valkyon se miraron confusos porque ahora Hela estaba abrazando aquél extraño instrumento, con su expresión de seriedad intacta.

-Por supuesto que era eso- masculló Ezarel y quizá por las bebidas que llevaba encima Valkyon empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Esto se llama... Guitarra- la tomó y rasgueó las cuerdas; a continuación empezó a afinarla. Todos en la cantina miraron con curiosidad aquello, algunos incluso se acercaron. En cuanto terminó de afinarla, Hela rasgueó una vez mas con una expresión que nadie le había visto en el CG, excepto quizá Ezarel que tenía la misión de vigilarla. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había atraído la atención, ella deslizó su mano por el mástil, iniciando con una canción. En medio de aquella canción, sintió una mirada penetrante y al mirar en esa dirección, se dio cuenta de que era Leiftan; no era una mirada hostil pero su presencia no le agradaba tanto. El sentimiento era mutuo.

Cantó un poco junto al sonido de la guitarra y el ambiente se sintió más relajado, la moral general subió pues se habían olvidado por un momento de todos los desastres que habían estado pasando. Después de que ella había empezado a hacer música, tomó más y más hasta que dejó la guitarra y anunció que se iría a dormir. Era increíble como le pedían que siguiera cantando y ella con toda dignidad salió de la cantina... Sólo para tropezar con sus pies en el pasillo de las guardias y quejarse con el piso sobre que no la dejaba ponerse pié -¿Porqué el piso no se quedaba quieto?- dijo; eso le pareció gracioso a Valkyon que la ayudó a levantarse; él se había ofrecido en llevar a Hela segura hasta su habitación. Leiftan se encargó de Ezarel.

-Descansa- dijo Valkyon mientras la arropaba y con esto terminó mirando con atención la forma en que el camisón (que ella se había puesto después de ir al baño) le marcaban los pechos y dejaba en un perfecto relieve las curvaturas que señalaban la cintura de la chica. Entonces, empezó a alejarse pero Hela haló un adorno de su cinturón.

-Tu...- empezó a decir Hela y él se volteó hacia ella casi por inercia- Es posible que quieras reírte por verme en este estado (y por la forma en que me caí hace rato), no lo hagas o te golpearé- dijo Hela y esto sólo le pareció más gracioso a Valkyon. Ella estaba completamente ebria, pero seguía siendo como siempre, no, quizá un poco más abierta. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Gracias por acompañarme, ahora lárgate... Mhm... -la chica bostezó, le soltó la camisa y cerró los ojos.

-¿De nada?- le respondió Valkyon, quién seguía mirándola sin ser capaz de moverse de su sitio; de repente se acercó a ella sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, sin poder controlar el como ganaban velocidad los latidos de su corazón. Pero frenó forzosamente cuando Hela empezó a hablar medio dormida- Hermana... Hmm... Mamá... Ninaaa... Debo volverrr... Mfff... Lys... ñaawn... -dicho esto le dio la espalda a Valkyon quien confundido, se sentía como si se hubiera despertado de un trance.

-Ejem... Uh, Así que tiene una hermana- susurró para sí mismo un poco avergonzado- ¿Dijo Lys? ¿Su madre? Ese nombre me recuerda a... Suena como...- Valkyon sintió un malestar, algo en él se removió... Ahora empezaba a considerar seriamente que le había afectado la bebida (más de lo que creía), porque ahora volvía a él un nombre que no pudo evitar pronunciar- Lance- y se marchó de la habitación de Hela con prisa, un poco afectado por los recuerdos que lo asaltaron repentinamente.

A la mañana siguiente Gardienne había logrado dar con un buen plan para resolver el problema en Balenvia y lo estaba exponiendo en la sala del cristal. Se sentía muy animada porque le habían dado el visto bueno a su plan, todos estaban de buen humor, pero curiosamente Valkyon se veía un poco ausente, aún así la felicitó por el ingenioso plan al igual que los demás, sin embargo Miiko no pareció muy sorprendida por el plan, cosa que Huang hua desmintió al momento de salir de la sala del gran cristal. Gardienne vio a Ezarel salir con un poco de prisa hasta la sala de alquimia y no pudo evitar preguntarse por Hela. Más tarde ese día, Karenn le comentaría que la noche anterior, su prima bebió bastante y que quien la había acompañado a su habitación había sido Valkyon, que, tardó un poco en salir de la habitación; la vampira dijo todo esto en tono sugerente y con una sonrisa pícara.

En la sala de alquimia, Ezarel preparaba una poción para curarle el malestar causado por la bebida a Hela- no sé porqué lo hago, debería dejarla sufrir un poco- murmuró sin detenerse.

Hela, estaba despierta desde hacía horas, pero no podía ni moverse sin que la cabeza le doliera, lo peor fue cuando algún retardado tocó la puerta de su habitación. Reunió toda su fuerza y se levantó con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta y sin ver a quién, lanzó un puntapié a una pierna izquierda... Que tenía armadura- ¡Hijo de fruta! ¡Auch!- gritó y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Valkyon.

-Eh... Buenos días- saludó Valkyon sorprendido. La miró, con detenimiento y resultó que ella tenía una expresión de dolor y lucía molesta y pálida.

-B-buenos días Valkyon yo... Nah, no me voy a disculpar, actué como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho (probablemente)- dijo Hela mientras masajeaba su sien y alzaba su pié lastimado- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sólo pasaba para saber si estabas bien, Ezarel me dijo que no te habías levantado todavía y ...- Valkyon desvió la mirada como por impulso hacia la puerta y Hela se dio cuenta de la razón.

-Ah ¿Me veo muy sexy para ti?- torció una sonrisa sarcástica y cuando Valkyon frunció el ceño, Hela rodó los ojos- Como sea, no tenías porqué traerme anoche, pero gracias- ella ahora tenía la expresión de siempre y el chico asintió.

-De nada, por cierto...- pero sin dejarle terminar de hablar, aparece Ezarel, que los saludó y le dio una poción a Hela.

-Ya era hora- dijo Hela y el elfo rodó los ojos. Ella miró la poción y la olfateó antes de beberla. Fue casi instantáneo el efecto, en segundos ya había adquirido algo de color en el rostro y se veía un poco más relajada, sin la expresión irritada de hacía unos segundos.

-Diez de diez. Te debo una, elfo- dijo ella con una expresión de alivio. Esto hizo que Valkyon sintiera algo extraño y desagradable en el estómago.

-Hela, quizá te interese saber que Gardienne logró elaborar un buen plan y fue aprobado- dijo el elfo en tono casual pero intencionado.

-¿En serio?- Hela sonrió radiante por un micro segundo- digo... Ah, que bien, es decir... Ah... - Ezarel abrió la boca, pero Hela se le adelantó- mejor no digas nada, seguro es una tontería-

-Te ves más enana y malhumorada con esa camiseta- el elfo le guiñó un ojo y empezó a marcharse- Te espero en la sala de alquimia, aprovéchame que dentro de unos días me voy de misión ¡Atascame de preguntas, estoy listo! Oh, y Valkyon, creo que te necesitan en el refugio-

\- ¿Enana y malhumorada?¿Y eso se supone que es un cumplido, un coqueteo o algo así? ¡Apestas en eso!- gritó Hela aguantando la risa. Luego recordó que Valkyon seguía ahí- Ejem... Valkyon ¿Ya te di las gracias? ¿Si? Bien, nos vemos después- dicho esto, ella cerró la puerta. Valkyon miró en dirección por donde se había ido el elfo y empezó a caminar hasta el refugio, pensativo y un poco molesto.

Hela se vistió y salió rumbo a la cantina. Karuto le sirvió un gran desayuno y le informó acerca de la reunión que se había dado en la mañana, tanta amabilidad tomó desprevenida a la chica; éste al ver su desconcierto le dijo que era por haberles dado (a la mayoría en el CG) un cambio de ambiente la noche anterior, porque lo necesitaban. Claro que no usó esas palabras exactamente, pero esa parecía ser la idea que quería transmitir y con esto ella se dio cuenta de que el tipo sí que se preocupaba por todos en el lugar.

Al salir de la cantina, Hela se despidió de Zif, que estaba en la mesa de al lado y se extrañó de no verlo junto a Huang hua, quizá ella estuviese duchándose o algo así, realmente no tenía mas tiempo que perder así que dejó esas dudas en algún lugar de su cabeza y se marchó a la sala de alquimia a trabajar, también a preguntarle a Ezarel por la renuncia de Keroshane.

* * *

 **Que lo sepan: Algunos capítulos serán más cortos y otros más largos (éste entra en la categoría de largo)**


	10. IX ¿Como un matrimonio viejo?

Las cosas entre Nevra y Gardienne estaban empezando a calmarse, al menos, ya podían hablar con un poco de normalidad. Mientras caminaba por los jardines, Nevra se encontró con Gardienne sentada sola en la fuente y sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola, Nevra... ¿Qué tal todo?- Gardienne había optado por iniciar una conversación, a pesar de que aún le guardaba rencor, también había una parte de ella que se preocupaba por él

-¿Eh? Uh, quiero decir, bien- respondió sorprendido, no esperaba que ella diera el primer paso

-Yo quería decirte que...- Gardienne, que estaba tratando de ser sincera y avanzar, fue interrumpida por una discusión.

-Eres un imbécil- siseó Hela

-Oh, vamos, fue una broma- dijo Ezarel entre risas

-No me gustan tus bromas, no tienes el toque- respondió ella de inmediato

-¿Que les pasó?- les preguntó Gardienne forzando una sonrisa, un tanto molesta- parecen un matrimonio viejo-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron indignados, Ezarel no conocía la expresión pero la había captado.

-Oh- Hela cambió su expresión drásticamente, ahora con una sonrisa miró primero a Gardienne y luego al vampiro- Elfo, creo que deberíamos irnos- ella le dio una mirada cómplice y él pareció entenderle.

-Si, por una vez dices algo inteligente- el elfo hizo un ademán- no era nuestra intención interrumpirles el momento de pareja. Mira que hasta estaban sonrojados- sonrió Ezarel con socarronería.

-Uh, si. Nevra hasta parecía serio, no imaginaba que fuera tan en serio con Gardienne. No es así con las demás chicas- dijo Hela con la misma sonrisa.

-Qu..-

Y antes de que les respondieran, Hela y Ezarel se fueron hacia las afueras del CG entre carcajadas.

-Eso fue divertido, Hela- dijo el elfo recuperando el aire.

-Nada mal, Ez- dijo Hela luego de dejar de reír. La naturalidad con que Hela había dicho "Ez" le hizo sentir al elfo, un escalofrío y cosquillas en el estómago; por eso se adelantó al bosque, dándole la espalda a la humana. Ella por otro lado se sorprendió por la familiaridad que sentía ahora cerca del elfo, era agradable estar a su lado, incluso llamarle "Ez" en vez de "elfo" parecía estar mejor.

Ambos caminaron hasta la colina de guijarros y Ezarel le compartió otro poco de su conocimiento alquímico. Las horas pasaron muy rápidas y a eso del mediodía, ya volvían al CG pues, después de almorzar, Ezarel tenía que cumplir con sus deberes como jefe de guardia; por su lado, Hela caminó hacia la biblioteca.

Las ojeras de Hela casi le hacen de cambiar de opinión a Nevra; también el recuerdo de lo que había pasado más temprano y por supuesto, su suculento aroma ¡Pero ella seguía siendo de la guardia sombra y debía participar en misiones de vez en cuando! Se lo tenía que hacer saber.

-Hola, preciosa- saludó el vampiro, con una suave voz aterciopelada.

-Hola, jefe- Hela hizo una mueca y alzó la vista del tocho libro- ¿Viene a vengarse o algo así? Eso no es profesional- dijo al tiempo que volvía a su libro, al lado de este, estaba una libreta y en la mano de la chica, un bolígrafo, objeto que le llamó la atención al vampiro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nevra con curiosidad, sentándose al lado de Hela. Ella lo miró un momento.

-Si te digo... - sonrió- no me molestas en lo que resta de la tarde. Estoy cerca de algo y sea lo que sea que haya hecho que estés aquí, estoy segura que me alejará de este sitio toda la tarde ¿Qué me dice, jefe?- con impaciencia, empezó a marcar un ritmo aleatorio con el dedo indice.

-Pero tienes deberes con la guardia, deberes que has evadido por bastante tiempo... Y odio perder en el ranking- dijo el vampiro ya serio. A Hela ahora si que le pareció un jefe, intimidante y todo.

-Oh, ¿Entonces no quieres saber qué es esto y para qué sirve? Saberlo impresionaría a Gardienne- dijo ella en tono casual. Por más intimidante que le haya parecido, no quería dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es un bolígrafo. Sirve para escribir, es mejor que una pluma y un frasco de tinta- dijo Gardienne irrumpiendo en la sala. Hela frunció el ceño y se levantó del asiento de golpe, entonces fue hacia el tablón de misiones. Murmuraba cosas que Gardienne prefería no descubrir qué eran.

-¿Gardienne? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que...- preguntó Nevra.

-Tengo que prepararme para ir con los micónidas, Huan hua está a tope, pero me dejó libre un momento para poder estar lista cuando partamos- dijo ella, mientras revolvía pergaminos en una cesta.

-Oh, era en serio que resolviste el desafío y que ya sólo faltan unos detalles para llevar a cabo tu plan- dijo Hela mientras se decidía entre una misión, como ya le había enseñado Ykhar.

-Si, lo hice y dentro de poco partimos, cuando estén listas unas máscaras de oxígeno que... Oye, no sabía que te interesaras por mi- dijo Gardienne con autentica curiosidad.

-Oh, por supuesto que me interesa tu bienestar. Eres la única que viene del mismo sitio que yo... Y también tienes ojos de un color parecido al mío- Gardienne y Nevra abrieron los ojos como platos, pero Hela continuó hablando- Quizá seamos de la misma raza de faery o algo así... ¡Ah, esta misión está bien!- dijo lo último (lo de la misión) con un tono de fingida emoción y se fue enseguida de la biblioteca, con la expresión de Gardienne en mente... Le había parecido demasiado sospechosa ¿Realmente no sabrá que raza eran? Que malos eran para ocultar información.

Gardienne y Nevra intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad- ¿Será que ella...?- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Gardienne, deberías hablar con ella sobre... Lo de la poción- dijo Nevra con un tono suave. Pero ella se limitó a desviar la mirada.


	11. X: Nadie te creerá

Al otro día, Leiftan despertó muy irritado, el sudor le corría por la palma de las manos. Había soñado que estaba en una isla y allí estaba Hela, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia un acantilado; se sintió tentado en arrojarla pero desistió rápidamente de esa idea porque ella era importante para Gardienne. En el sueño, el cielo pasó a estar oscuro y salpicado de estrellas y Hela se volteó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. Con esos ojos que cada día le parecían más distintos a los de Gardienne.

"¿La protegerás?" le preguntó Hela, con los ojos luminosos.

"Con mi vida" le respondió seriamente

"¿Aún si escoge a otro?" ella sonrió y él apretó los dientes con rabia

"Ella no... " Leiftan no se sentía capaz de terminar esa frase, no lo quería ni imaginar

"¿Aún si escoge a otro?" interrumpió Hela, repitiendo la pregunta con los ojos relampagueantes. El sintió un dolor inmenso en el corazón al pensarlo como algo real, que podría pasar, lo pensó y la respuesta era obvia.

"Aún si escoge a otro, la protegeré con mi vida" susurró Leiftan, con el dolor reflejado en su cara.

"Espero que sea cierto y aunque no puedas hacer nada contra tu rencor, lucha contra tu egoísmo, Aengel, Leiftan. No creo que seas tan malo" dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida y dándole un guiño.

Ese sueño lo había dejado perturbado, hasta Gardienne le había preguntado si le pasaba algo (él se excusó diciendo que era por el trabajo, que se le pasaría después de descansar) y en realidad era un alivio que sólo le preguntara eso porque significaba que Hela no había difundido sobre lo que él era en realidad, ni siquiera lo había llamado daemon sino Aengel. Fuese como fuese, tendría que encontrar a Hela y rápido.

Al final, fue Chrome quien le dijo dónde estaba Hela, pues llevaba todo el día sin ser vista y ni siquiera Ezarel sabía dónde estaba porque él (como jefe de guardia) estaba preparando las cosas para el viaje.

-En la playa, cerca de unas rocas, está tocando ese cacharro sorprendentemente bien... ¿Pasó algo? Pareciera que quieres cargarte a alguien y... ¿De casualidad es a ella?- dijo Chrome ahora serio.

-Quizás- dijo Leiftan sin esconder la mirada gélida de su rostro, al tiempo en que dejaba a Chrome plantado en donde estaba, bastante asustado y curioso.

El sonido de un instrumento lo guió hacia a donde estaba Hela. Ella parecía diferente... Difícil de explicar, su voz resonó dentro de él, se sintió paralizado y asustado. Odiaba oírla cantar.

- _Cuanto he de esperar para al fin poder hallar la otra mitad de mi que me acompañe a vivir... Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir, cuanto sonreír sin poder quitarme el antifaz ¡Que me disfraza de normal!_ \- Esa frase, para Leiftan, fue como oír a alguien arañando un vidrio: le había recordado que el sueño y esa frase "aún si escoge a otro" ¡Gardenne era su otra mitad, de eso no cabía duda! Pero... Esa proximidad con Nevra le hacía dudar, por eso ese sueño lo perturbó tanto. Pensó todo eso, paralizado, mientras Hela seguía cantando.

-¡...Alza la voz! Y _volveré a buscarte allá hasta donde estés tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener, alguien en quien apoyarme alguien en que volcar ¡Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán!_ \- en cuanto dejó de cantar y sólo la guitarra sonó, Leiftan salió de su estado de parálisis. Con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz le arrancó la guitarra a Hela de las manos. Ella retrocedió como un resorte y terminó pegada de espaldas a la pared, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y las piernas temblándole del pánico.

-Leif... Leiftan... ¿Leiftan?- preguntó Hela con voz trémula. Leiftan y ella habían terminado por no llevarse bien pero, nunca lo había visto de esa manera- Mira si... - se aclaró la garganta porque la voz aún le salía muy aguda por el susto y ahora que se le estaba esfumando el miedo, la ira empezaba a emerger- Si odias la música lo siento ¡Pero yo estaba aquí primero y la playa es libre! No sé quién te crees rubiecito, pero que tengas poderes no significa que esté bien que vayas por ahí aterrando a los demás ¡Ni Jamón lo hace! ¡Y es un ogro!- Hela terminó gritándole sin proponérselo, roja de la ira y con las maños hechas puños.

-Tú...- la intimidante expresión de Leiftan empezó a aligerarse. Esperaba que reaccionara diferente y lo que estaba diciendo... No parecía que supiera las cosas que en el sueño sabía ¿Había sido engañado por el oráculo?

-Yo, ¿Yo qué?- bufó- Debes tener un alma muy negra para odiar la música- lo último que dijo hizo que Leiftan la mirara con hostilidad, pero eso sólo hizo que la imparable boca de Hela hablara sin permiso de la propietaria- ¿Venías a matarme explícitamente a mí? Esa es la impresión que me das. Yo sé que no nos agradamos pero ¿Matarme por eso? No me lo esperaba- dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua después de haberlo dicho- ...Además deberías estar con los preparativos para el viaje, porque, imagino que irás ¿no?-

-No me gustaba la letra de la canción, eso es todo. Disculpa si exageré, los loriaet somos delicados cuando se trata de música, no es que la odie- dijo Leiftan volviendo a sus expresiones "normales". Puso especial atención al mencionarle que era un loriaet pero a Hela pareció darle igual exactamente eso.

-¡¿No te gustó?! Pero si es preciosa. Ah, ahora te mato yo- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y eso tomó a Leiftan por sorpresa. La miró confuso.

-Yo no tengo súper poderes así que te conformas con eso- Hela tomó la guitarra y como pudo se alejó de Leiftan- al menos ya sé cómo eres en verdad. Y si la letra te ofendió deberías pensar bien por qué...- gritó mientras subía por la escalera de arenisca.

-Nadie te creerá- dijo Leiftan. Seguro que ella le contaría a alguien el episodio violento; nadie le creería que el tranquilo Leiftan haría algo así y si lo haría tendría un buen motivo. Pero eso no era lo que pensaba Hela, las palabras de Leiftan hicieron que ella terminara pensando que Leiftan era gay y él no lo quería admitir, cuando en realidad él apenas había oído la canción y lo que oyó lo entendió de otra forma. Como músico Hela había olvidado que a las canciones se les puede interpretar de varias maneras, en especial si estas en otro mundo.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado, pensé que le gustaba Gardienne... ¡Estaba segura!- susurró entrando en la cantina. Pidió un hidromiel a Karuto, aún sorprendida. El sátiro le sirvió, divertido por la expresión que traía la chica.

-Mira nada más ¿Te pasó algo? Te ves rara y a esta hora todavía no estarías por aquí, de hecho casi nunca vienes a pasar el rato (bueno, yo tampoco)- comentó Arthur sentándose a su lado. Ella hizo una seña de que no preguntara y hablaron de otras cosas, luego llegaron Valarian y Mejnar, con lo que se animó la noche.

Pero esa noche no era risas para todos, Leiftan estaba encerrado en su habitación pensando en Gardienne- ¿Y si termina enamorándose de Nevra?- frunció el ceño, al lado suyo Amaya gruñó- bien, hasta Amaya cree que tengo que hacer algo con este asunto- susurró él.

* * *

 **Canción que está tocando Hela: el que quiera entender que entienda (Magö de Oz)**


	12. XI:contratienpos menores

Como era de esperarse, Valarian había sido escogido para la misión de Balenvia, pero como Mejnar también había querido ir y no fue elegido, se pasó gran parte del día al lado de Hela, quejándose de su mala suerte, y ella lo soportó porque sin Ezarel, necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de los posibles peligros del bosque y le enseñara un poco más de cultura Eldaryana, del pueblo de donde venía y ese tipo de cosas. Al final, Hela logró que Mejnar se olvidara del asunto de Balenvia y le contara leyendas de su pueblo, mientras que ambos recolectaban frutas de miel para un encargo de purral. El chico parecía bastante emocionado cuando hablaba de su familia y eso de alguna forma le agradaba a Hela, al chico lo habían echado de casa y aunque no lo dejaran volver, hablaba de cada uno de sus familiares con mucha alegría. Eso decía mucho del tipo de persona que era.

-Ah, me gustaría saber a que raza eldaryana pertenezco- dijo de repente Hela, lo dijo de manera inconsciente.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué, si estás mas empeñada en irte? Ni siquiera has querido un familiar- preguntó Mejnar mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Ya llevo un tiempo aquí y supongo que era natural que me sugiera esa inquietud- ella miró hacia la cesta de fruta llena que llevaba

-Bueno, por el color de tus ojos diría que eres de la misma raza que la otra chica... mmm... Gardienne- dijo Mejnar pensativo- ¿Le has preguntado si tiene una pista? Creo que ella tampoco sabe su raza pero ha estado más tiempo que tú por aquí-

-No le he preguntado, pero se que no tiene ni una pista. Es como Valkyon, con razón se llevan tan bien- Hela frunció el ceño, mirando todavía la cesta.

-Ah, el jefe... Es increíble que sea tan abierto con alguien además de los demás jefes e Ykhar ¿Crees que le gusta Gardienne?- preguntó Mejnar con una sonrisa burlona y con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Hela lo miró. Así que él, por fin con toda la atención de ella continuó- Después del día en que cantaste hasta emborracharte, Arthur oyó casualmente a Valkyon excusándose con Gardienne por haberte llevado a tu habitación ¿Qué te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa mas ancha.

-Creo que sólo se aseguraba de que no supiese de nuestra noche de pasión- dijo Hela de lo más seria. Mejnar la tomó por el hombro y paró en seco.

-¿Qué?-

-Caíste- sonrió Hela.

-¡Dulce cryslasm! me alegra que hasta hagas bromas conmigo pero casi me da un infarto... - dijo Mejnar, él no se podía imaginar una peor pareja que ellos dos, no durarían- pero ya en serio, deberías hablar con Gardienne-

-Si es que vuelve con vida de la misión- dijo Hela ya caminando hasta el puesto de purral

Allí se encontraron con Arthur, movía su colas con ansiedad mientras hablaba con Purral. Al voltearse y mirar a Hela y Aleen, les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí, de todas formas veníamos con Purral por una misión- dijo Hela, alzando la cesta para que la viera.

-Con cuidado, preciosa. La última vez que se te cayeron y tuviste que volver a recolectarlas- habló Purral extendiendo su pata para recibir la cesta.

-Lo siento, guapetón- Hela le guiñó el ojo y ambos rieron. Ella le dió la cesta.

-¡Purral! Deberías considerar dar clases de cortejo, yo no he conseguido que Hela sea tan guay conmigo- le susurró Mejnar a Purral y éste echó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede, Arthur?- preguntó Hela ignorando a Mejnar.

-Estaba pidiendo ayuda a todos los miembros posibles- empezó a caminar, pero se le notaba disgusto en la voz, así que Hela y Arthur le siguieron- estamos a tope con el trabajo, los jefes han distribuido bien el trabajo pero no es lo mismo sin ellos. Alguien tiró un matraz que contenía algo peligrosito en la sala de alquimia e Ykhar está como loca porque el liquido cayó en parte de uno de los libros que Aleen y tú transcribieron y tradujeron... Es un libro de pociones escandinavas o algo así.

-Mier... Ejem... Miércoles- soltó Hela- ese libro fue difícil de transcribir y traducir, además el libro original estaba que se deshacía.

-Lo peor es que eso está ocupando mucho trabajo, la sustancia derramada está lejos de ser inofensiva- se explicó- incluso los vapores que despide son un problema. Y necesitamos la sala para preparar pociones sanadoras de todo tipo para cuando vuelvan de Balenvia por órdenes de Ezarel, por supuesto. Además que por órdenes de Ewelin debemos reunir toda la indumentaria médica que podamos en la enfermería, por orden de Valkyon tenemos que preparar más armas y al mismo tiempo mantener las actividades normales en el CG... Como darle clases a los críos- tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Wow, calma, calma, cuenta hasta cinco ¿Recuerdas? Keroshane siempre te lo decía- dijo Mejnar y se mordió la lengua al recordar que no debería haber mencionado a Keroshane, porque eso sólo lo pondría de peor humor.

-¿Calma? ¡Calma! Ustedes dos estaban juntos en una misión que una sola persona podría hacer... Que holgazanes, no puedo creerlo ¡Son parte de la guardia, actúen como tal!- dijo Arthur agitado.

-Pues yo no había hecho muchas misiones y Mejnar solo me ayudaba. Me parece que era algo muy necesario, así yo podré hacer más misiones como esta- Hela se le adelantó- Y recuerda que mi trabajo principal no es estar en misiones sino investigar, así que tampoco es como si fuera holgazana, no tienes derecho a decirlo, él único que podría decir algo es Ezarel que supervisa mi trabajo y lee mis informes. Te regalo un consejo: nadie te seguirá de buenas si usas ese tono. A mi no me importa que me no sigan pero ¿Y a ti?- dijo Hela arrastrando las palabras, de forma intimidate. Ella adoraba imitar a Severus Snape.

-Hela... Sabes que él se pone así cuando está bajo presión- dijo Mejnar alcanzándola.

-Lo sé, pero se lo tenia que decir. Parece que no se lo han dicho y sé que quiere ascender a la guardia brillante, así que es importante que lo sepa... Si no me hace caso al menos no se quejará porque nadie se lo dijo antes- ella se encogió de hombros- también tiene que superar el que Keroshane renunciara, si va a estar así de irritante sólo hará más pesado el trabajo que hay-

-¡Hela!- la reprendió Mejnar, pero ella ni reaccionó, entonces entró a la biblioteca. Mejnar, que los seguía y los oía, no dijo nada.

Adentro estaba Ykhar, corriendo de un sitio a otro con un par de pergaminos en las manos; en cuanto vio a los recién llegados, los ocupó de inmediato (después de que hicieran el informe de la misión).

-Ykhar, recuerdo algunas de las pociones del libro ¿Te sirve? Al menos hasta que Aleen vuelva de su misión en Alejandría- dijo Hela en cuanto terminó con un par de cosas.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Oooh, es cierto que transcribiste un par de cosas y Aleen el resto!- exclamó la brownie- Claro que puedes ayudar, es más ven ahora mismo-

-Pero, Ykhar, ¿Porqué ese invaluable libro estaba al alcance de cualquiera? Dijiste que lo ibas a poner en un sitio muy seguro- preguntó Hela sentándose en una de mesa con rollos de pergamino por doquier y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso.

-Ah... Es que... Je... Con lo ajetreados que estábamos terminó allí por error- Ykhar puso sus manos en la cabeza y parecía a punto de llorar- ¡Lo sé, fue demasiado irresponsable! Y con todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para transcribirlo-

-Y traducirle algunas partes- complementó Hela

-¡Agh! Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Ykhar sosteniendo las manos de Hela.

-Ya, vale. Son cosas que pasan, ha habido mucho trabajo y con lo de Keroshane, lo que les pasó a los Fenghuangs y lo de Balenvia, imagino que no la has tenido fácil. No estoy molesta contigo, quizá un poco con el torpe que ha derramado lo que sea que haya derramado sobre el libro; pero estar enojada contigo nunca- dijo Hela soltándose de las manos de Ykhar y dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- relájate un poco, Aleen tiene una memoria de miedo, no hay problema- Ykhar esbozó una sonrisa radiante y abrazó a Hela.

Las cosas se desenvolvieron mejor de lo que parecía al principio y se logró cumplir con parte del trabajo, pero para encargarse del accidente de alquimia tuvieron que esperar unas cuantas horas para que los vapores se volvieran inofensivos (según la información dada por uno de los de la absenta que trabajaba en la enfermería), entonces procedieron a limpiar con cuidado e iniciar con la preparación de las pócimas que había encargado Ezarel y la obtención de instrumentos destinados para la enfermería. Hela ayudó un poco con las pociones y en la enfermería. Luego de todo aquello, Mejnar la arrastró hasta la cantina, que estaba concurrida, unos estaban comiendo y otros bebiendo o contando anécdotas; quizá el día había estado cargado para todos y querían liberar un poco de estrés.

-¡Hela! ¡Tienes que cantar algo, yo no te he oído y me dijeron que eres muy buena! Sólo vine para oírte y luego me voy a la cama. Para mañana todavía queda mucho trabajo...- dijo Ykhar, se notaba que estaba cansada, pero aún así correteaba y hablaba enérgicamente.

-Bueno (ya que Leiftan no está...), creo que estará bien. Voy por mi guitarra, ya vuelvo- dijo Hela.

Nuevamente la cantina se llenó de música que los hizo relajarse y a varios les hizo sentir alegría, otros se durmieron profundamente en sus mesas... Como por ejemplo Ykhar. Keroshane rió mucho con eso y junto a Arthur, la llevó a su habitación con sumo cuidado. La velada estuvo bastante alegre, pero tranquila y al finalizarla todos se fueron satisfechos a sus habitaciones, incluso Miiko había asistido después de que Hela llevaba una hora tocando. Sólo faltaba esperar por las noticias de Balenvia así que al otro día Hela volvería a su investigación, pero antes de dormirse se sorprendió pensando en que Eldarya no era un lugar tan malo... Lástima que ya tenía un hogar en la tierra y muchas cosas importantes allí.

...

Los días se pasaron y con ellos volvieron los jefes de las guardias, incluyendo a Ezarel. Pero no veía a Gardienne, en ese momento se lamentó un poco por no haber prestado atención a los chismes circulantes por el GG. Pensó en esperar una oportunidad en que Ezarel se desocupara para preguntarle, pero el elfo estaba lejos detener un momento libre e Ykhar le dijo (con prisa cuando la vió) que luego Miiko contaría los detalles de la misión de Balenvia. Aún así se sentía inquieta, por lo que encontrarse con Valkyon en el cerezo centenario, le pareció un auténtico golpe de suerte y mas aún porque sólo estaba hablando con Hestia (no parecía tan inaccesible como el resto de los que habían estado en aquella misión ¡Y estaban los dos!).

-Hola Hestia, hola Valkyon- Hela los saludó con cortesía y una sonrisa.

-Hola, Hela- respondieron los dos. Valkyon de manera formal y Hestia con un tono amistoso.

-Así que... ¿Quieres saber porqué Gardienne no llegó con nosotros?Mejnar dijo que te vio un poco preocupada por eso- preguntó Hestia con su tono amable.

-Ah, Mejnar habla demasiado... Pero si, ¿Porqué Gardienne no llegó con ustedes? Le quería preguntar algo importante, pero después de que oí que Nevra estaba mal y no la vi...- dijo Hela rascándose la nuca.

-Se quedó para el funeral,- dijo Valkyon con seriedad- Miiko dará los detalles en cuanto todos lleguen, pero no te preocupes, Gardienne está bien. Nevra se aseguró de ello- le dio a Hela una bonita sonrisa, reconfortante y sin salir de su personaje de "yo ser serio". Por su parte, Hestia le palmeó la espalda amistosamente, y ya más tranquila Hela decidió volver a la playa para seguir con su investigación y repasar el sueño que había tenido en esa ocasión. Desde que había llegado a Eldarya había tenido sueños muy realistas de los cuales recordaba pocos detalles y por la sensación que le dejaban estaba empezando a pensar que estaba teniendo viajes astrales accidentales, lo peor, es que sentía que algo se estaba dejando en sus sueños... Algo importante.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Subiré una imagen de la habitación de Hela en devianart ArteArtema ¡Nos leemos luego! ;)  
**


	13. XII: Excepcional

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ce2b63496b148c9afcd727cb08cf95d0"Quizá fuera casualidad, pero Hela vio el momento exacto en que Gardienne llegó al CG; había salido de la biblioteca para ir a la sala de alquimia y allí la vio entrar junto con Huang-hua, ambas se desplazaron con prisa hacia el pasillo y lo más seguro era que se dirigieran a la sala del gran cristal. Hela debería haberse alegrado pero sintió un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo que hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de los brazos y esa sensación había sido muy similar lo que había sentido la noche anterior en medio de un mal sueño, en el que había reconocido las afueras de Balenvia./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3c01d56afd2a61360e7f0731ac8f57e4"Ezarel estaba ladrando órdenes a varios en la sala de alquimia y apenas vio a Hela entrar, le dio una mirada de disculpa porque todavía no había terminado con el excedente de trabajo que se había generado luego de volver de la misión. Así que la chica pensó en hablar de una vez con Gardienne, pero se lo pensó otra vez y decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar, luego ya tendría tiempo para hablarle; con esta resolución decidió irse a la playa para encajar varias teorías más o menos sólidas que tenía en la cabeza con respecto a los portales./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9c3b7fbc7dd85b588521059934508107"-Hela- la llamó Nevra en cuanto la vio cruzar las puertas para salir del CG. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="17f11446b2bf9db3b6101ab1c2a927b8"-Ya he hecho algunas misiones, por lo que puedo seguir con lo mío- le cortó ella, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fd8a39ad038e24747d7f418f316f60a4"-Eh... Claro, claro, Ykhar me ha informado- dijo Nevra masajeandose la sien- yo quería saber... Tú... - el vampiro se veía un poco nervioso y ansioso./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="45bc978fb47e314c8cd6f4427b03d6ed"-Me halagas, pero no. Tengo mucho trabajo y pensé que estabas en plan romanticón con Gardienne... Mira que de verdad eres muy mujeriego-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fdd5b7976e06140d39823d29edb8e76a"-¿Romanti...? No es eso- Nevra la miró de frente, molesto y se encontró con que la chica estaba sonriendo con malicia. Eso lo calmó un poco, ella estaba bromeando... Posiblemente- sólo quiero saber ¿Porqué ahora quieres hablar con Gardienne?- Hela frunció el ceño, pero Nevra continuó hablando- Lo escuché por allí... Que querías hablar con ella, y pues, si, es cierto que estás en tu derecho que mandarme de paseo porque ya es algo personal, pero si consideras que me puedes decir...-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4c9c5708dd19b582b787692974204dce"-No importa jefe- ella hizo un ademán de desdén para que le restara importancia- No me importa decírtelo, después de todo quizás también me sirva preguntarte- Hela capturó cada detalle en el rostro de Nevra, cualquier cosa sospechosa-¿Tienes una pista sobre la raza faery de la que provengo?- Hela casi ríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Nevra./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bcce5786f8affbd64d723b669c47503d"-No, Ninguna pista, excepto lo que ya se sabe- dijo Nevra y en su rostro no había rastro de que estuviera mintiendo o al menos nada que Hela detectara- Pero ¿Porqué el repentino interés?- /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a3b3b8834a678db13a1633be56d8af3d"-¿Porqué no tenerlo?- dijo Hela dándole la espalda mientras echaba a andar. Nevra entrecerró los ojos, esa humana era guapa pero incomprensible; decidió que cuando pudiera, hablaría sobre ella con Ezarel porque sentía que estaba ocultando algo. Por lo pronto, se planteó ir a la playa para despejar de su nariz el molesto aroma de Hela./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="73c47aad0ccf2be766a7a30faee3d9ad"Y si que estaba ocultando algo, pero Ykhar ya estaba enterada, sólo ella y Ezarel. En la playa, Hela sacó su libreta de notas para revisar con cuidado cada paso de un ritual llamado "Midori sennin", luego deslizó la mirada por "Epistrofí" y finalmente estaba la poca información que tenía sobre un objeto legendario llamado "El caduceo de Hermes", que, al parecer había sido blanco de búsqueda para muchas pueblos eldaryanos porque, según se contaba, tenía la facultad de enviarte de ida y vuelta entre mundos y tierras lejanas; aunque había un problema con él: que sólo podía ser utilizado por los Daemons, dragones y fénix. La alternativa mas viable para ella era el ritual "Epistrofi"pero tenía problemas para entenderlo, mientras que el midori sennin le parecía un tanto peligroso y no le dejaba muy claro si le regresaba a su mundo o si la enviaba a otro alterno. Parte de esa información había sido enviada por Aleen desde Alejandría, en los libros "Rituales y simbología del mundo" vol.1 y vol.2. Libros que casi infartan a Ykhar cuando los vio y que por poco no se los presta a Hela; según ella era porque el autor era Ptolomeo I Sóter, una importante figura que estuvo a cargo de la biblioteca de Alejandría./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1212c9d68f61daf3ed96292842db7156"-Se supone que soy muy lista ¿No? ¡¿Entonces, porqué no logro avanzar más rápido?!- Hela suspiró frustrada. Había estado investigando vías alternas a los portales de setas, pues descubrió que existía el riesgo deser enviada a unos años en el pasado o unos cuantos años en el futuro a su mundo- Me siento tan estancada... Ah, hubiera traído la guitarra, así al menos me alivio un poco ¡Ni siquiera he logrado un método fiable para volver a casa y tampoco se de qué tipo de faery desciendo! Sería lindo si descendiera de dragones o Aengeles- guardó casi toda su indumentaria en el bolso mientras se quejaba./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1452fd1a174d29cd4302701da0141f8f"-Vaya, cuanta furia- dijo un sujeto que llevaba armadura negra con detalles en color rojo, y que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara extraña. Parecía haber estado escondido detrás de una enorme roca cercana a ella. Soltó unas risas, hasta que miró con curiosidad hacia la mano de la chica. Ésta sostenía un papel; lo sostenía con cuidado mientras lloraba, fijo que era algo sentimentalmente importante. Una foto./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="135c0dc8dc0f81ee809576e9a14c243c"-¿Quién eres?- le respondió tajante- ¿Qué quieres?- Hela limpió sus húmedas mejillas con la mano desocupada, entonces, pareció ser consciente dela foto que estaba sosteniendo y la metió en su bolso con rapidez. Se odió por llorar allí, frente a un desconocido con toda la pinta de ser mala persona./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d4f505ae7b5ec91e9a5fa8e0e39711b4"-Pasaba por aquí y decidí acercarme cuando te escuché hablar, sólo eso. Y en cuanto a quién soy... - dijo acercándose a la chica./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ee0ba937060e52d829943b752d20857"-Espera... Creo que Ezarel mencionó algo sobre...- Hela se le acercó y le sostuvo el borde de la máscara con su dedo índice, la ladeó y le sonrió- ¿Eres el rarito que ha estado causando problemas en el CG, robando cosas y saboteando?-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="539d812d4c1063fed9b0cb0c0c1ac2b9"-¿Y qué piensas hacer si lo soy?- el enmascarado le sostuvo la muñeca a Hela./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d49332c0e17637820cc4d8c07d6387ac"-Pues... Nunca me lo había preguntado ¿Qué podría hacer?- con su mano libre hizo un ademán de estar pensando. El enmascarado estaba divertido./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="43f20dcab5d6d1b16d04f755e5a34d17"-¿Qué te parece si me suplicas por tu vida, por que te deje ir?-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4bbe4918cb685b66a8b53599400093ef"-No- dijo Hela deforma automática- ¿Te parece si me dejas ir y ya? No ganas nada con matarme o secuestrarme o lo que sea. Soy una inútil faeline... Incluso me viste llorando por mi inutilidad. Tampoco le diré a nadie que te vi-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9339d81c74fc836a7dc242f2f3887d26"-Bien, bien. Esa es una buena respuesta, preciosa- el enmascarado empezó a reír y le soltó la muñeca- por cierto, cuando descubras algo importante sobre los portales me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber a mi. Ellos no valen la pena- eso sorprendió a Hela. Ése sujeto estaba muy bien informado y no pertenecía al CG... ¿Cómo... No... Quién lo mantendría al tanto?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="77d6e23f03c40eb474486d8eae6df5b1"-No. ¿Porqué crees que te daría esa información?- dijo Hela masajeando su muñeca, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="009c6d868901da820feba313b1aff66a"-¿Es porque te lastimé un poco la muñeca? Que delicada- el enmascarado sonaba divertido./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b6bf50864d11c8ded76fc3bfe8c41e1"-No es por eso. La guardia es la que me está suministrando la información para mi investigación, incluso comida y tú no me has dado nada, así que es con ellos con quienes voy a compartir lo que encuentre- le dijo ella alejándose de él./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c1edeeb456c8aebd9e1dec6c143e78e1"-¿Tú también vas a confiar en ellos? De verdad que los de la tierra son estúpidos... Confiando en quienes les ocultan cosas tan importantes- las palabras del enmascarado la hicieron vacilar un poco y él lo notó así que continuó hablando- ¿Porqué Gardienne y tú están de alguna manera conectadas?¿Porqué el mismo color de ojos? ¿Porqué te mira como si le hiciera daño tu presencia? Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar. Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti: Ellos no son trigo limpio-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fab858e8eeec2fb3edc63776fb169932"-(¿Gardienne otra vez?) ¡Ja! ¿Trigo limpio? ¿Me insinúas que tu lo eres?- le preguntó Hela retrocediendo sin detenerse./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ca23ec669bcf89412d26ac3ffe3706e0"-Claro que no- el enmascarado rió, mientras iba hacia ella a paso lento./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a8d5cdca0ab192460f96a1a393426c8"-¿Oh? Bien, me alegra oírlo- dijo Hela/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="09a07b9eda541d543406191bf6113859"-¿Qué?- el enmascarado dejó de seguirla, no la entendía./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3209c7fc58faeb2b1dbc1be25fc1cf6a"-Nadie es trigo limpio, todo el mundo tiene sus cosas, si hubieras dicho que tu eres"trigo limpio" eso sí me habría molestado. Si ellos me ocultan cosas, sólo tengo que descubrirlas y ya. En ese momento lo juzgaré a mi criterio y decidiré si valen o no la pena... Si te consuela, ya tienes un punto a tu favor- Hela corrió hasta la parte de la playa en la que se encontraba libre de rocas y de allí fue hacia las escaleras de arenisca, por fortuna, el enmascarado no la había seguido; pero al terminar de subir las escaleras se encontró con Chrome./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3bde4a863a63b07968d98ac295c8c2b6"-¿Hola?- Chrome la saludó./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="49c7357f9111aee916e7c39b824605a1"-Hmm, hola- Hela le bloqueó el paso mientras pensaba en como alejarlo de la playa- oye, me dijeron que Miiko iba a hablar sobre los detalles de la misión de Balenvia. Deberíamos ir andando para no perdernos nada ¿No? Después vienes a la playa-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b66fbc58ec898c8c6c942593dd661b24"-Yo fui a Balenvia, no creo que me pierda de mucho si me ausento por unos minutos- replicó Chrome, le extrañó la repentina amabilidad de Hela, a quien a penas veía en el CG y a quién ahora Leiftan le tenía manía./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3bbcfe1977258a3626d13a166d4bfc73"-Ah, es cierto que fuiste a esa misión tan importante... A pesar de ser tan joven-dijo Hela con su tono frío de costumbre, al cual le había agregado un pequeño matiz de sorpresa. Tenía que actuar bien para alejar al chico del psicópata enmascarado. Había oído de Valarian que a Chrome le encantaban los halagos./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f28b26ff4ad04f60ddba131a267aabd7"-B-bueno, si. Al parecer estaban complacidos con mi rendimiento en la guardia- dijo el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas- supongo que no lo sabías porque eres nueva y casi no te veo en el CG, a excepción de las veces que cantas en la cantina- susurró lo último, pensando de pronto en el día en que Karenn lo invitó a la cantina para oír a la chica cantar./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="45c907d205b7fa11e6b8a24692883c1a"-Pues deberíamos ir, así darás una mejor impresión por tu responsabilidad e implicación en los asuntos de la guardia... Pero si no quieres ir no importa, te veré allá, chico- Hela echó a andar, esperando a que funcionara la misma estrategia que aplicaba con su hermana y que había funcionado hasta que esa adorable mocosa llegó a cierta edad./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3fcdd3b2c522557c006a4c8b15d72617"-¿Eh?... P-pero yo...- el pobre Chrome miraba por donde estaba marchándose Hela y luego miraba hacia la escalera arenisca. Entonces se le ocurrió que había algo raro en todo eso, quizá Hela estaba actuando así para alejarlo de la playa... Pero ¿Porqué?. Pero al recordar su razón de ir a la playa en ese momento, no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar con la repuesta obvia- Ashkore, ese idiota, seguro que se dejó ver- susurró sin ser oído por Hela- ¡Eh! Espérame, Hela- gritó para luego perseguirla./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb"...br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4924127f5bdf075fb318d47a14f011bd"Miiko relató los hechos de una forma rápida pero detallada. Halagó a Gardienne por sus destacadas acciones en la misión (por lo que había contado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que realmente había sido excepcional, así que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar); además presentó a unos nuevos miembros de la guardia (que resultaron ser micónidas) e incorporó oficialmente a Ewelïn a la guardia brillante, y sorprendió a todos con las palabras con las que terminó la reunión./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2cbeb149ab93167401348398cbd63ec1"Primero que nada presentó a Gardienne oficialmente a todos (y parecía que muchos ni sabían que era "terrestre"); luego dijo algo inquietante, pero de lo que Hela ya tenía conocimiento: que al parecer Gardienne había llamado la atención de varios pueblos eldaryanos. Y con esto la Kitsune, finalmente aclaró que Gardienne estaba totalmente bajo la protección de la guardia de Eael./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="73c8940f417fc68a74b7c6c9005494ad"-¡Eh! Que no es una humana, ¡Es una de nosotros!- exclamó Chrome con alegría al lado de Hela, quién también tenía una sonrisa satisfecha- ¡Y esta también!- dijo Chrome en cuanto recordó que Hela también venía de la tierra. Hela quiso matarlo, pero la muchedumbre que reía animada le hizo cambiar de idea. Lo que si hizo fue alborotarle el cabello a Chrome en señal de afecto, después de todo era un pequeño, uno adorable. Aún así Hela prefirió no ir al lado de Miiko y Gardienne (que eran el foco principal de atención)./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="30a062790038ba64a6d6d2c37bcc05c8"-¡Y esta también!- exclamó Mejnar teatralmente con lágrimas en los ojos... De tanto reír- eso fue épico, es una lástima que Aleen no está aquí para haberlo oído ¡Bien hecho, lobito!- siguió (gritando) hablando Mejnar entre risas, Arthur a su lado también reía pero de manera más discreta./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5612fe1bf2ad3eee4ec568514582d8a8"-¡No me llames lobito!- le reclamó Chrome./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e5f8596c025c4774ed030b373eddc75f"-Si, no llames lobito al... ¿Lobito?- dijo Hela sonriendo los chicos rieron y empezaron a hablar de lo impresionados que estaban por los logros de Gardienne- gracias, Chrome. Eso fue... Eres genial- Hela se lo dijo en baja voz en cuanto notó que el chico estaba a punto de marcharse. Él hizo un movimiento con las orejas y asintió pues se quedó sin palabras en cuanto miró que en el rostro de Hela había una pequeña, tímida y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento; así que se fue también con una sonrisa, pues le agradaba que la gente reconociera lo que hacía./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="755fca4f70ec9a81aaa3d56ea0549588"-... Presentes a Gardienne ¡Eh! ¡Préstame atención, Hela!- esto fue lo que Hela le alcanzó a oír a Mejnar, que para llamar su atención la zarandeó y ésta le pisó un pié de manera muy discreta pero para nada suave./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ff4010f97e2c305a7b8bef3354be6622"-¿Dónde está Ykhar? ¡Se debe estar partiendo de risa también!- dijo Arthur, que curiosamente se veía más animado y relajado que en los últimos días./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4f91fcfd9ec411cf6ba79cb9944ec4c8"-Quizá está celebrado porque Kero no se va de la guardia- dijo Mejnar sobándose el pié./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b23f513043cc5b51361197c7ffae3b06"-¿Oh? Ya veo- dijo Hela para posar su mirada un momento en Arthur./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d50ec4b82ac45eae1ef37f69e457d419"-¿Qué es lo que ya ves? ¿Qué cosa? Mira que últimamente te piensas unas cosas tan raras, como la vez que dijiste que creías que Leif...- Arthur seguía a la defensiva y así siguieron un rato, conversando alegremente e incluso Valarian, Ykhar y Kero se les unieron./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0efaf89c5184baf3768d15ab2b4e4025"A lo lejos, Hela vió a Gardienne muy sonriente, que, después de haber estado hablando con Miiko dio las gracias a todos y se oyó un aplauso unánime. Ambas"terrestres" intercambiaron una mirada. Luego de eso la multitud se dispersó y entonces, Arthur los sorprendió invitándolos a la cantina. Había sido un momento agradable, pero Hela no lo pudo disfrutar como hubiera querido porque en su mente seguían sonando las palabras de Miiko: /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54dd5fb2c12a659fc6a083cf1ee9adf6""Los micónidas estaban fuera de control debido al poder de los cristales contaminados" y "El oráculo se le apareció a Gardienne en el momento decisivo"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="df45226b6ac11504f5d8f2306a3028d5"O sea que el oráculo sólo había podido manifestarse ante Gardienne, lo que confirmaba que estaba conectada directamente al oráculo... Algo peligroso dado a los acontecimientos, también a los sueños que Hela había tenido, y con ellos surgían las preguntas que había estado tratando de evitar: ¿Ella también estaría conectada con el oráculo? ¿Tendría un papel que jugar en Eldarya? y ¿Cómo se habrían contaminando esos cristales de Balenvia?./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="730e5f5db2aff60268eb23f2e735fae9"Y por supuesto, no era la única con esa última pregunta.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="787a88b437a18682cfb6dde2547c60fa" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1683906e61f346afbcca29bfb51803b6" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /p 


	14. XIII

Otra humana aparece en el CG, pero en un mal momento... A Gardienne ya le han dado la poción Mnemósine así que a pesar de ser familia, la humana nueva no la reconoce y se da la tarea de buscar una forma de volver a casa con o sin Gardienne, pues necesita volver a casa si o sí.

 **Alerta: aquí aparece un OC y es prima de Gardienne. Esta es el primer fic que escribiré mesualmente o trimestralmente, depende de lo ocupada que esté. Si veo reviews y favs me animaré más ;)**

* * *

I

Después de que besara a Gardienne, Nevra seguía dándole vueltas a la situación ¿Cómo debería disculparse? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Porqué no se le había ocurrido otra forma de hacerle beber la poción? Y más importante ¡¿Porqué no insistió más en no darle de beber aquella porquería?!

-Oye Nevra ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Alajea quién estaba a su lado desde hacía unos minutos y aunque él realmente no le estaba prestando atención, ella seguía hablándole.

-No es nada, preciosa- sonrió coquetamente haciendo que Alajea se tranquilizara- pero debo irme por un rato, lo siento-

-Noooo ¿Porquéee? Quédate un rato maaaaás- suplicó la sirena haciendo pucheros

-Luego te veré, adiós- volvió a mostrarle su sonrisa coqueta y se marchó hasta un lugar casi secreto en la playa, "La roca".

Se recostó un rato sobre la arena pensando en Gardienne y la expresión de dolor al haber sido obligada a ingerir la poción. No pasó mucho hasta que Ezarel y Valkyon llegaran a donde estaba él;ellos se sentaron en la arena y hablaron un rato, hasta que Valkyon les recordó que tenían una reunión con Miiko.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala del cristal, en donde Miiko los esperaba junto a Leiftan. El ambiente en la sala era un poco pesado, quizá debido a los recientes sucesos con la poción del olvido.

-Gardienne se quiere ir con Huang Hua- dijo Miiko yendo directa al grano.

-¿Que?- Nevra sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco- Bueno... Es comprensible que quiera irse pero...- no supo qué decir, no sabía qué decir ¡Ni sabía lo que sentía realmente!

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla ir, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella; pero necesito sus opiniones- Miiko se veía decaída- claro, si sus respuestas son afirmativas, se irá en cuanto llegue alguien que esté de misión allá regrese.

-Creo que es buena idea, después de haberla herido así... Que respire otro aire podría ser bueno- dijo Leiftan con un tono un poco triste, en realidad no quería decir aquello pero sentía que era mejor alejarla del CG, de Nevra en especial, aún si eso significaba dejarla con la aspirante a fénix.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Nevra con pesar, pues ¡Él quería tener a Gardienne a su lado! Pero ya le había hecho un daño muy fuerte y debía pensar por el bien de ella- Aunque me gustaría hacer algo por ella antes de que... Se vaya.-

-Tienes que perdonarte, recuerda que lo hemos hecho por el bien de la guardia- respondió Valkyon

-Lo sé pero...- Nevra fue interrumpido por una fuerte luz- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto?-

-No lo sé pero creo que tengo un deja-vù -habló Miiko, cubriéndose el rostro mientras la luz ya se esfumaba. En cuanto la extraña luz se fue, vieron con asombro a una chica en frente del gran cristal; tenía el cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos negros, una manga larga negra, pantalones café, un bolso de mano café y sandalias sencillas

-Ugh... Mi cabeza- abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su alrededor- ¿Que es esto? ...Ah ¿Estoy alucinando? ... Malditas setas, sabía que tenían algo- se quejó mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo, con el ceño fruncido

-Una... Una humana... Oh no...-susurró Miiko quién, junto con los chicos se acercaron a ella con cuidado.

-¡Wow! Reales o no... Aléjense, todos- Hela al moverse, sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Miró hacia su bazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte en su deltoides que estaba sangrando. ¿De verdad estaría alucinando? Porque si lo estuviera haciendo el dolor ya debería haber desaparecido. Mientras los seres frente a ella hablaban nerviosos y caminaban de aquí para allá (uno incluso habló con un enorme monstruo gris, que se marchó), ella se pasó la mano por su herida y con su sangre en la palma de la mano, la olió y la probó- Esto... ¿No es un sueño?- levantó la mirada hacia la chica con orejas y cola- ¿En donde estoy? Y ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó medio asustada.

-¿Eh?- la chica con varias colas de animal, se veía nerviosa. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, todos los demás en la sala se detuvieron en lo que hacían y la miraron también, con curiosidad. El chico vestido de negro la miró con incomodidad; mirándolo bien... Tenía los colmillos más largos que los de un ser humano normal, se fijó en eso cuando él habló- En Eldarya... Um... ¿Porqué estabas probando tu propia sangre? Y... Por cierto, soy Nevra- dijo guiñándole una ojo. Él estaba pensando en que podría haber la posibilidad de que la chica tuviera ascendencia vampírica, aunque, ¿Porqué estaba probando su propia sangre? Y además, tenía un aroma que le resultaba muy familiar.

-Para saber si era un sueño o algo así- rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio ese detalle- Así que... ¿Quienes o qué son ustedes?- la humana miraba con cuidado cada rincón de la sala y a cada uno de los seres en ella. Al final se quedó mirando hacia el enorme cristal en la sala.

-Pues... Mi nombre es Miiko y soy la jefa de la guardia de Eael- escuchó de repente Hela

-¿Eael? Ah, esto ya va siendo como Narnia. Bien, bien, chévere- sonrió sin ganas y los seres la miraron confundidos- No importa, por ahora sólo quiero saber ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Pues eso queremos saber- contestó Ezarel- ¿De casualidad entraste en un círculo de setas? Ya va siendo algo común- bufó.

-Uh, si- respondió Hela encogiéndose de hombros- me daban mala espina pero no tenía más opción que correr por ahí.

-¿Porqué corrías? ¿Tiene que ver con el estado de tu brazo?- preguntó Leiftan que parecía querer si acercársele para ayudarle con la herida, mientras el chico que estaba vestido de negro se alejaba lo más posible. Leiftan supo al instante en que apareció que había algo familiar y agradable en ella.

-Eso no les importa. Pero lo que quizá si importe es que mi nombre es Hela y si, supongo que soy humana- hizo un ademán, pero aún con su rostro serio e incómodo- ¿Me podrían devolver a mi casa ya? Les guardaré el secreto de su tierra mágica y todo eso, pero necesito volver a mi mundo, ya... A menos que esté alucinando fuertemente, en ese caso...-

-Pues te puedo asegurar que no estas alucinando y eh...- Ezarel (quien había hablado) hizo silencio; debía admitir que desde que Gardienne había llegado a la guardia, él mismo había aprendido a ser un más considerado ( bueno un poquito). Nadie sabía que decir y el ambiente de volvió muy tenso. Los oscuros ojos de la chica daban un poco de miedo.

De repente el cristal se iluminó un poco y Hela empezó a lagrimear furiosa-¡Mierda! ¡Me arden los ojos!- se desplomó en el suelo mientras que con cuidado y desespero, se sacaba unos objetos pequeños de los ojos- ¿Que pasa con estas lentillas?- Al quitarse las lentillas y desvelar que sus ojos en realidad eran de color morado con toques dorados, el brillo del cristal se apagó y todos se quedaron de piedra, a excepción de unas personas que iban entrando a la sala del cristal.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¿Quién esta herido? Jamón no nos dio muchos detalles y... Oh- Ewelïn abrió los ojos de par en par y enseguida, por acto reflejo, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta con una expresión de confusión- ...Gardienne-

-¿Porqué no? No podía ser fantasioso todo esto si no me pasa lo que a spidey con los lentes, ¿Verdad?- murmuró Hela mirando las lentillas en sus manos. Era increíble que pudiese ver todo con claridad, tal parecía que las lentillas ya no le serían útiles.

-Ewe tiene razón, ¿Que pasó...?- Gardienne había llegado detrás de Ewelïn, estaba un poco confundida por la expresión de la elfa, por lo menos, hasta que miró lo que estaba en el centro de las miradas; entonces empezó a llorar y se abalanzó sobre Hela con los brazos abiertos- ¡Hela!- pero la abrazada lucía entre desconcertada y enojada.

-Suéltame- dijo Hela en tono incómodo, con ojos fríos- No me gusta que la gente que no conozco invada mi espacio personal- con esto logró deshacerse del abrazo.

-¿No me reconoces? ¿Cómo... ?- en ese momento, Gardienne recordó la poción; la alegría le había hecho olvidar aquél detalle. Bajó la cabeza con dolor pero igual fulminó a Nevra con la mirada. En cuanto volvió su mirada hacia Hela, sintió un pánico inexplicable y no le pudo explicar que eran parientes- ah, debe ser porque no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, je, si... Yo... Estudié en el mismo instituto que tú pero iba un año adelante, en el Sweet Amoris. Ver a un conocido me alegró demasiado- mintió a medias y se odió por eso.

-Ya veo... ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Eres de aquí o...?- Hela estaba subiendo el tono de su voz cada vez más e iba alejándose de ellos lentamente a cualquier dirección- P... podré volver a casa ¿Verdad? O sea, deben saber como mandarme de regreso- nadie se atrevía a mirarla a la cara- Al menos díganme si puedo hacer algo, si hubiera una pequeña oportunidad yo...-

No pudo continuar hablando porque Miiko la interrumpió- No te voy a mentir. Si, hay una forma de mandarte a tu mundo- los chicos miraron a Miiko y Gardienne no creía lo que oían sus oídos ¿Miiko siendo sincera?- pero el precio es muy alto así que no se puede- continuó hablando la kitsune.

-¿Cuál es el precio? Quizá yo pueda pagarlo- dijo Hela con mirada determinada.

-El alimento de un montón de gente- empezó a decir Gardienne en medio de un pesado suspiro- ellos solo se alimentan de lo que venga de los portales; verduras y cosas así porque aquí no hay alimento real...- Gardienne, en algún momento había empezado a verse los pies, rehuyendo su mirada de la de Hela- Los ingredientes para hacer un portal son difíciles de encontrar, así que es impensable abrir un portal solo para llevarnos a nuestro mundo-.

-Ya veo... - Hela resopló mientras Ewelïn, que había logrado acercarse a ella, le estaba revisando el brazo- Así que estoy atorada aquí- su ceño seguía fruncido y su mirada brillaba con rabia.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Miiko- pero te puedes quedar aquí, trabajando en alguna guardia... Si quieres- continuó la kitsune.

-Hmph, es obvio que no quisiera. Pero supongo que es la mejor opción- ella estaba pensando en lo peligroso que debía ser ese mundo lleno de criaturas que generan fuego en bastones- ¿Y qué son las guardias?-

-Ewelïn te llevará con Kero después de atender mejor tu herida, él te explicará- Miiko seguía mirando a Gardienne con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Me parece razonable, pero tengo una idea- Hela sonrió- me gustaría que me enseñaras como se crean los portales o al menos me dijeras cuales son los ingredientes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho...!- Miiko se había molestado mucho, pero Hela la interrumpió enseguida.

-Eso nos ayudaría a ambas. Garantizo que no haré ninguna treta y es más, la razón por la que te pido eso es para saber si hay una forma de suplantar los ingredientes originales por otros más comunes y fáciles de conseguir, de esa forma ganaremos todos. Como líder debes saber tomar una oportunidad tan importante como esta- dijo Hela y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Eso que me propones es muy arriesgado- Miiko seguía molesta, las llamas en su bastón estaban a todo dar y Hela hizo lo posible por no demostrar temor; aunque sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarla y ponerse a temblar.

-Calma Miiko- Leiftan trataba de calmar los ánimos con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Porqué no la escuchas? No es como si fueras a acceder solo por escucharla.-

-Hm, pero Miiko tiene razón ¿De verdad podemos confiar en esa chica? (Aún cuando sea pariente de Gardienne, no la recuerda)- preguntó Valkyon con desconfianza.

-Gardienne dice que la conoce- Ewelïn intervino. Se le había ocurrido, que quizá esas dos fueran de la misma raza faérica, quizá hasta parientes, en especial por el color de sus ojos. Pero le había resultado extraño ese encuentro entre las dos y que Gardienne estuviese tan callada ante la situación, tal vez ¿Debería descartar el que fuesen parientes?- ¿Porqué no le preguntan a ella?- esto hizo que todos miraran con curiosidad a Gardienne, quién estaba bastante distraída; trataba de pasar el trago amargo que le había dejado la poción.

-¿Eh? Ah, Bueno, por lo que sé, ella es muy inteligente, honesta y todos en el instituto decían que era buena en todo, así que yo que ustedes aprovecharía su ayuda- respondió Gardienne sin poder dejar su coartada.

-Gracias, chica- el suspiro de Hela tranquilizó a Gardienne, se estaba tomando las cosas con relativa calma, quizá su prima pensaba que estaba alucinando- ¿Buena en todo?- rió Hela- no es cierto, pero es cierto que en el instituto lo creían. Vaya.. Realmente estudiaste en el mismo instituto que yo- miró con sospecha a la chica de ojos parecidos a los suyos.

-Eh si... - Gardienne se aclaró la garganta en cuanto empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta- Junto a sus conocimientos científicos de nuestro mundo podría hacer algo con los conocimientos alquímicos de éste. No es mala persona, solo es un poco difícil.

-Exacto- asintió de acuerdo Hela- puede que como soy... De otro mundo, mi perspectiva ayude. Además voy en el último año de la universidad, mis conocimientos están en su mejor forma.

-Si Gardienne confía en ella, no veo el problema- apoyó Nevra. A continuación, Ewelïn asintió de acuerdo con el vampiro, Valkyon estaba pensativo, Leiftan tenia una sonrisa amable y Ezarel... Él estaba alejándose lentamente hasta la salida.

-Ajá, pero me gustaría trabajar con el mejor en... Espera chica ¿Dijiste alquimia?- Hela miró confusa a Gardienne- Esa ciencia ya no existe.

-En realidad existe...- Gardienne miró a Ezarel, quién hizo una mueca.

-Esto no pinta bien- suspiró Ezarel muy cerca de la salida.

-Miiko, tengo que llevármela ya a la enfermería, su herida no está bien- le recordó Ewelïn

-Muy bien. Ezarel, trabajarás junto a Hela y la supervisarás. Ya se pueden ir, lamento haberlas retrasado Ewe- la mencionada asintió y junto con Hela salieron de la sala del cristal. Ezarel tenía cara de querer protestar, pero Miiko enseguida tomó la palabra.

-¿Como están relacionadas ustedes dos?- Miiko le preguntó a Gardienne, mientras movía nerviosa sus colas

-Es mi prima- respondió secamente Gardienne.

-Eso tiene sentido... ¿Y cómo se habrá herido? Es curioso ese corte- preguntó Nevra aún perturbado por la fragancia de aquella sangre.

-Pues... Me pareció una herida de jabalí o algún animal salvaje, quizá estaba de excursión en algún bosque...- dijo Gardienne pensativa.

-Vaya, debe ser fuerte- murmuró Valkyon

-Si, pero quizá quede en la absenta- Ezarel no se vio muy contento con las palabras de Gardienne así que ella sonrió, por un momento quiso fastidiar al elfo- alégrate Ezarel, así podrás supervisarla todo el tiempo- el elfo bufó y murmuró unas cosas.

Bueno, si no hay que discutir nada más, me marcho- Gardienne no se sentía cómoda con ellos cerca y que hurgaran en la vida de su prima la molestó, no permitiría que la hiriesen como hicieron con ella.

-Oh, si claro- respondió Miiko incómoda, viendo marchar a Gardienne- Y con respecto al asunto de Huang hua creo... - Continuó Miiko después de que se había quedado con los jefes de las guardias y Leiftan, que estaba pensativo.


End file.
